The Tsuki cards
by Syaoran is kawaii
Summary: Syaoran is back in Tomoeda doing what he does best - capturing the Tsuki cards! That's the best way i can describe the storyline, but so that you know, it's more of a S+S thing rather than a Card thing! try it, cause i swear it's really sweet! Plz R+R
1. The new sword part 1

Hello, and thankyou for trying out this fanfic! All this is set two years after the final CCS episode. Note: the 2nd movie never took place!!!

I just love the whole Syaoran and Sakura thing! So keep reading, and believe me, I didn't sit through crappy anime dubs for nothing! (sorry if you like them) Syaoran and Sakura are definitely made for each other! Even if Nelvana doesn't seem to thing so! (Grrr) I hope you'll enjoy my work in progress! From 'Syaoran is Kawaii' 

****

Chapter 1 - The new sword (Part 1)

Sakura Kinomoto lay in her bed. The covers about to slide onto the floor.

"Saaa-kuura!" Kero yelled happily as he flew into the room, with pudding all around his mouth. He stopped in surprise, as he saw Sakura hadn't reacted in the slightest.

"Sakura?" He repeated nervously. Sakura remained staring at the ceiling. "Syaoran-kun!" She repeatedly muttered. "SYAORAN!" She suddenly exclaimed, making Kero almost hit his head on the roof. Sakura fiercely jiggled her legs around, making the covers slide softly to the floor.

"Hmph! Not thing anout that Chinese brat again huh!" Kero scowled.

"Oh, Kero-chan, you're here."

Kero sweat dropped. "Look Sakura. Stop thinking about him. Think of something worthwhile, like pudding!" Kero said, drooling slightly.

"Nani? Oh sure Kero-chan,' Sakura sighed and sat up. Re-arranging her posture to turn and look out the window.

"KAIJI!" A loud voice shouted up the stairs. Kero quickly froze, as Touya entered the room. "Sakura, you were supposed to go to bed half an hour ago!" Touya stared as his sister remained idle. "Hai onii-chan," she muttered. Then sighed as she picked up the fallen covers and silently pulled them over her. "G'nite onii-chan," she called from under the blankets. Touya blinked, then slowly closed the door.

"Oh Man!" A loud moan killed the silenece. "I really hate it when he does that." kero grumbled. 'I swear ont day I'll…"

The door burst open agsin. "hey Sakura! Hmm…." Toya said, eyeing Kero like a hawk. "WHAT TOUYA?" Sakura growled dangerously.

"Never mind kaiju, just go to sleep,' he said as he closed the door.

"Argh!" Kero cried, "I swear one day I'll gonna get a …" he stopped short, hearing a faint giggle. He looked up. Sakura was slightly smiling. She had hardly smiled at all! _The last time she truly smiled was before the kid went home_, Kero added.

"Yeah, well, I;m glad my frustration, is funnyt o you," Kero joked, half annoyed, half amused.

"Hehe, good night Kero-chan!" Sakura giggled. For that small moment, forgetting her heart ache, forgetting that handsome face that haunted her, forgetting about Li Syaoran.

***

Kero smiled as he lay down in his own bed. _I'm glad she's finally getting over him. It's not she'll ever see him again. _Kero realised that he was actually missing 'The brat' 

"Well! I'm just glad that Hong Hong has to put up with him and not me!" Kero said defensively.

'What, did you say Kero-chan?" Sakura sleepily asked.

"Oh, nothing Sakura. Gomen for waking you." Kero settled back down, eager to see the pudding valley again. He closed his eyes - and there he was. About to eat a big chocolate statue. Kero leaned forward smelling the sweet, sweet chocolate. _Hang on! _Kero thought abruptly. _This looks like…_

"SYAORAN!" Someone screamed.

"AHHH! YOUR RIGHT!" Added Kero, suddenly feeling a sharp pain on his side. He opened his eyes, to dicover that he was now on the bedroom floor.

"No! Please don't go!" Sakura wailed. _Oh no!_ Kero thought, _She's having another nightmare. Probably the same nightmare she had been having lately. Although… _Kero never recalled Sakura ever telling him what happened to make her scream HIS name,

He quickly flew over to her and started to gently soothe her. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. She gasped, then rolled over. But even Kero could see her silent tears slowly run down her flushed face, sparkling in the tiny light shining from outside her window.

__

If only Syaoran were here. Sakura glumly thought as she rolled over, unaware of the silent tears running down her cheeks. _Why do I miss him so much? _Sakura demanded her heart, or at least her brain to give her some kind of answer. _I want to see his face again. When he gives me one of those rare smiles. His amber hair falling in his equally-as-brown eyes. _Remembering the wondrous feeling she always got whenever he called her by her first name_. _She felt her tears run more quickly, as she tried to contain a whimper - unsuccessfully.

"Oh Sakura," she heard Kero say somewhere next to her. She tried to imagine what Li would've said if he was there at that very moment. _Probably, 'Oh, Kinomoto! It doesn't do any good crying!"_

She smiled as she remembered how Syaoran had hugged her, in the park. She had felt safe and relaxed in his warm arms. His warm breath on her neck. She slowly closed her eyes. _It seems as if he's here right now! _She sleepily thought, unaware that her mothers angel was anxiously stroking Sakura's hair.

***

*knock, knock, knock*

"GO AWAY!" Syaoran sleepily cried.

"SYAORAN!" He heard Meilin shout. _Oh God! _He silently exclaimed.

"Geeeet up! Sleepy head!" Meilin happily cried, as she landed right on top of Li.

"OW! GEROFF me Meilin!" Syaoran helplessly cried.

"Ooh! Don't be a grumpy party pooper!" Meilin laughed, "Anyway! Your mother wants to speak with you."

"Oh Man!" Syaoran muttered. _What have I done now?_

Meilin jumped off the bed and happily watched Li. _He always looks so cute when he wakes up! _Meilin grinned as he watched Syaoran slowly leaned in his hands to push himself up. Massaging his forehead and brushing his long fringe out of his face. 

He suddenly glared at Meilin. "What?" She asked, somewhat nervous.

"I need to get changed Meilin," he grumpily exclaimed.

"Oh! Right! See you later Li!" and meilin vanished into the hallway. Syaoran sighed and started grumbling as he put on his clothes - a grey T-shirt, white cargo pants, and a blue and red jacket.

He stumbled into the bathroom and quickly turned the tap on. Swiftly splashed his face with the cold water. Finally awake, he made his way down the stairs, towards his mothers room, saying a few "Good morning's" to various people as he went.

He took a deep breath, as he prepared himself to knock on the door. He grimly smiled as he wondered whether Sakura would've laughed at him, if she was there.

"Come in Syaoran," his mother's voice called. Syaoran stepped in. "Ohayoo mother," he politely said. "Ohayoo son," she replied.

She examined him for a moment. Syaoran gulped, embarrassed by his mothers strong gaze. "Syaoran," she finally said. "It really hurts you that much not being around her?"

"Nani?" Syaoran asked, puzzled, then remembered where he was. "Gomen nasai. I mean parden?"

Li's mother smiled. "Never mind…Syaoran honey," she sighed awkwardly, "how do I say this?" She paused briefly and shook her head. "We need your help again."

"For what?" Syaoran asked.

"To….control the 'Tsuki cards!'"

__

The moon cards? Syaoran thought, _I've never heard of them!_

They are extremely dangerous to handle," his mother continued. "It takes someone a lot of strength and power to control the Tsuki cards! I doubt even Sakura Kinomoto could handle them."

"Then what makes you think I can?!" 

"Because!" His mother said, eyes widening, "you are the chosen one! You have much more power than you think you do! I must finally inform you on the truth. I already, not that's not right, WE already knew that you were never to be the Clow cards rightful master. No! You were trained and told to capture the Clow cards, but as a test. A practice you could say!"

Syaoran blinked, confusion all over his face.

"Syaoran! Youa re the only one who can tame the Tsuki cards! You are the master-to-be of the cards! But, quite obviously you need to understand what I'm talking about. I think I'll let Kaiju, your second cousin, explain!"

Syaoran watched as aboy slightly taller than him, step out of the shadows. "Li Syaoran," he softly said.

"Nice to meet you Kaiju," Syaoran answered.

"Call me KAI!" he demanded. Syaoran took a step back in surprise. "H-hai!" he stammered.

"Kai, please explain to my son about the Tsuki cards." Kai blinked, then crossed his arms over his chest, staring impatiently at Syaoran. "Fine!" Was all he said. "Follow me!" He ordered.

"Why should I be ordered around by YOU?!" Syaoran spat back, angrily.

"Because.." Kai began.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey there ppls. This is my first CCS fanfic so plz be nice! Trust me, Syaoran and Sakura will meet up again, and you can guess what'll happen then. Please Review and tell me what you think. Hopefully there won't be too many death stares and rolling of eyes. ^_^


	2. The new sword part 2

I'm sure some of you (esp. after this) think Kai is a real dickhead! But I think it's interesting to have characters like that. It makes the storyline more juicy and emotional. (don't u think?)

Anyways, on with the story…

****

The new sword (part2)

"Listen carefully Li!" Kai warned Syaoran glared at him. "The Tuki cards were created by Nandai Reed. Clow Reed's brother. You don't need to know HIS history, but Nandai created them to help Clow's cards. And did a fine job of it too, untill they got into the wrong hands. A man named Motoko Urashima. The Urashima and Li clan were always rivals, so naturally they would pull something like this!" Kai scowled.

"Anyway, Motoko's dark magic convinced the Tsuki cards to betray Nandai and to join the evil Motoko. Eventually, Motoko died and Nandai managed to bind the cards and send them into a different dimension. But now they have escaped. And YOU have you get them back!" Kai sneered nastily.

"Nani! Just ME?" Syaoran burst out.

"Iie. I will help you. Since only a member of the Li clan can control them."

"Baka! I AM in the Li calan too!" Syaoran yelled furiously, really fed up with Kai's attitude!

"I know that Syaoran!." Kai replied sarcastically. "I am simply implying not to get anyone ELSE involved!" Kai paused and started to walk out of the room. Without looking at Syaoran, Kai said, 'We leave tomorrow." And walked out.

Syaoran stood stunned. "Right….tomorrow.." He muttered.

***

Sakura happily sang, as she cooked the pancakes.

"Something, smells, GREAT!" Kero's voice yelled excitedly from up the stairs. Sakura grinned as she watched Kero fly down the stairs and then stuff the pancakes into his mouth. "Yummie!" He happily shrieked.

"Ohayoo Kero-chan," Sakura said.

"Ohayoo Sakura! Hey, you're in a good mood today!"

"Hoe? I guess so!" She replied. "I realised that it's pointless to feel sorry for myself. And anyway, I promised Tomoyo that we'd go see a movie today!"

"Alllright Sakura!" Kero cheered. "Now, how about making me some more pancakes?"

"Kero-chan! You're unbelievable!" Sakura sighed.

***

"Syaoran! We have to update your sword." Kai calmly informed Syaoran.

"Why?"

"Because, you need a stronger weapon to use against the cards." Kai impatiently drawled. "So, we're gonna get it. Allow me!" Kai reached out his hands. "Appear!" he shouted. A long yellow staff appeared in font of him. It was decorated with a star shape on the very top with a single crimson jewel centred in the middle of the star.

"Powers of the ancient clan, lend me your power. THIS, I demand! Open the void!" Kai chanted loudly. A small crack appeared in the air, Kai grabbed it and pulled it open. "Come on!" he demanded, and they both stepped through.

***

"So! How was the movie?" Kero asked.

"Great."

BOOM

"Kami-sama! What was that?" Sakura shrieked.

"Dunno. Although, I may have some clue. Big 'bangs' like that normally happen when powerful magic is being performed. VERY powerful magic….Oh! Nothing to worry about!" Kero added seeing the look on Sakura's face.

"I wonder who's the cause of it!" Kero muttered thoughtfully, as they both looked out the window.

***

"WHOA!" Syaoran exclaimed, getting back on his feet. "What the hell was with that explosion?!"

Kai grunted. "Only you can update your sword, you know."

Syaoran scowled at the remark, then nodded. "Let's do this!"

Kai nodded, smiling slightly. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Kai blushed and muttered something under his breath.

Syaoran turned back around and took a deep breath, wondering what he should do. He reached for his sword. He looked at it for a few moments, then lifted it high above his head. He close his eyes, conserving all his energy and shouted, "I am Syaoran Li and I command you to give your powers to my sword!"

A brilliant blue light rained down from the sky, disappearing into his sword, Sghortly afterwards a thin, horizontal emerald light floated down and wrapped itself around his forehead. And with a final blast of light, Syaoran's sword slowly morphed into a new design. Syaoran pulled his hand down and examined the sword. The blade had grown longer and with a green glow now shining around the edges, the powers clearly showing. In the hilt, was an emerald jewel encased by gold.

Syaoran's jaw dropped and Kai's eyes widened. "I…think we've got it!" Kai whispered. Syaoran slowly exhaled and grinned, but stopped wgen he heard a soft high pitched sound. A fierce wind broke out and Syaoran and Kai were pushed to the ground.

Syaoran groaned in apin as he felt something hard hit his head. He looked across and saw the dark red flow of blood stream onto the ground. "SYAORAN!" Someone screamed. He looked up, just I time to see Kai being pulled off the ground. Kai yelled in pain as his leg twisted. Syaoran cried out and tried to get up to help Kai, but the pain was too overpowering. He gasped and clenched his blood soaked fists, and bit his lip as he tried with all his might to forget about the pain. He grasped his sword, trying not to scream, swung his sword around and jumped up into the sky. He now saw that a huge creature was the one that had grabbed Kai. 

His eyes widened as he realised that it was a beautiful woman, with straight blonde hair. She saw him approaching and threw a lightning bolt at him. He leaped up, wincing slightly as he dodged the attack with an almighty back flip.

"Let..my..friend..g-go!" Syaoran angrily yelled. He charged at the creature and slashed her. She hurriedly released Kai, silver blood dripping down her arm. She growled dangerously, no longer beautiful, and started moving towards Syaoran.

He held the sword in front of him and yelled "Fire God1 Answer my call!" Red fire escaped from the sword, winding itself around the creature. She shrieked one last time and swiftly flew towards the sky. Looking down, she said, "fine! You have proved yourself worthy of carrying the ancient powers. Use them well!" and disappeared.

Kai ran towards Syaoran as he collapsed. "Syaoran! Are you alright?" A worried Kai asked. "Yeah. Just a bit tired," Syaoran answered.

"T-t-thankyou….for saving me Syaoran!" Kai was till awed by the way Syaoran had attacked the creature. He had never seen anyone move so fast in his whole life! Syaoran also hadn't needed the charms to produce the fire. It dawned on Kai that the thin emerald band, still on Syaoran's forehead, somehow allowed it to work without the charm papers help. It also seeemd to upgrade the sword, giving it even more power!

"That band of yours, sure is powerful!" Kai said.  
"What band?" Syaoran asked.

"The band on your forehead! You mean that you didn't even know that you were wearing it?"

"Obviously not!" Syaoran rolled his eyes. He reached to feel for it. "Whoa!" was all he could say.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here," Kai suggested, but fell down with a shriek. He had forgotten about his twisted leg. Syaoran lifted him up and allowed him to put his weight on him. Together the stumbled out of the void and returned back to Hong Kong.

TO BE CONTINUED…

In chapter 2, After much wining, Kai and Li are finally back in Japan. Unfortunately Sakura and Syaoran, under the circumstances (Li's need for chocolate) just miss each other! But Kai certainly managers to encounter her - and it's not all roses and smiles…


	3. Silent Reflections and supermarkets

****

Silent Reflections and Supermarkets

"No! Don't take it off! It looks good on you!" Kai insisted, referring to the shiny, thin emerald band placed on Syaoran's forehead.

Syaoran blushed and shrugged. "I dunno! It feels weird! And anyway, it's embarrassing! Everyone is staring!"

"Yeah! So? In my eyes staring is a good thing. It gives you attention." Kai paused, "Then again…." he trailed off blushing furiously .

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Kai was known to be one of those people who scowled at everything. Syaoran himself, referred to it as "Limited bullshit tolerance" 

Syaoran and Kaiju were sitting uncomfortably on the plane bound for Japan. Empty peanut rappers lay scattered all over the floor and the seats.

"Man! What's with all the peanuts?" Syaoran grumbled. "Where are all the chocolate bars?"

"You and your chocolate!" Kai grinned.

"My love for chocolate is very COMPLEX! Don't piss me off when I'm suffering from lack of sugar and calories!" Syaoran warned Kai with a small grin.

Kai shook his head and laughed.

__

Kai seems more relaxed and open minded. His bark really Is_ worse than his bite! _Syaoran thought amused.

"Humph! So much for leg space! My legs are completely numb. I'm probably paralysed or something." Kai angrily interrupted Syaoran's thougts, trying to re-position his legs so that he was comfortable, accidentally whacking Syaoran in the process!

"Oops! Sorry Syaoran!" Kai apologised.

"S'Ok!" Syaoran grunted. "I'm gonna go to the toilet, and stretch my legs out." he added.

Kai leant back, attempting to let Syaoran through, but since there was little space, Syaoran tripped over Kai's legs and landed violently on the floor, legs still tangled in Kai's. Everyone turned to look at them. Syaoran, bright red, pushed himself up and de-tangled himself. He quickly got up and made his way toward the end of the plane. 

Kai burst out laughing amongst the many snickering passengers. Syaoran turned around, giving Kai one of his famous glares, immediately silencing Kai.

__

After all! Kai thought, _Syaoran can be quite scary when he wants to be!_

***

Kai felt Syaoran slide further into shoulder. His soft amber hair tickling his neck. Kai blushed with pleasure, listening to his soft snoring. Suddenly Syaoran gripped Kai's arm forcefully, muttering desperately. At first Kai couldn't make out what Syaoran was saying, but after a while he caught the words "_Sakura please!"_

Kai immediately froze. Jealously slowly creeping into his body. _That damn Kinomoto girl. Why does she always cause Syaoran so much pain. Why does he after all this time still love her?_ Kai clenched his fists, his face twisting into an ugly grimace.

Syaoran stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked, still adjusting to the bright light.

"Huh? It's so bright, but isn't it night?" Syaoran pondered out loud.

"It's the aeroplane lights," Kai softly explained. Syaoran gasped as he realised that he had been resting on Kai. Syaoran hurriedly moved back against the window. "Gomen nasai Kai," Syaoran apologised, clearly embarrassed.

Kai said nothing as he looked away from Syaoran. _I really don't mind._ Kai sadly thought.

"What's wrong Kai?" Syaoran asked bemused. "Kai?" Syaoran tried again when Kai stayed stationary and rigid.

"You were talking to me Li?" Kai asked, slightly aggravated. 

__

Oh-oh! Syaoran thought, slightly unnerved, recognising the name switch. _Something's up with him! I didn't know he got so touchy when people ACCIDENTLY fall asleep leaning on him! I'll have to remember that for the future!_

Syaoran looked away from Kai and exhaled as he leant back against the seat. He happily grinned as he gazed admiringly at the city lights. _Almost back!_ He realised._ Almost there again! _Syaoran's smile faded. _Will I see her again? What'll happen? I don't like this feeling of rejection. Why am I so nervous, yet excited? Oh Well……I hate it when everything is all silent and boring - it gets me thinking too much!_

***

Kero switched sides, trying to get comfortable. He couldn't sleep seeing as though Sakura hadn't stopped snoring and fidgeting all night. _Geez! I can't get a decent sleep around here anymore! Sakura sleeps like a Rhinoceros with a stomach ache! If only that Li kid could see her now! He'd run straight home and hide for a month!…If he was here.._ He added. _Anyway! I must be going mad thinking about HIM! It's because I'm sleep deprived. _

***

"Nice place you've got!" Kai complemented Syaoran, no longer hostile toward him - Syaoran gladly noticed.

"Thanks! Konnichi wa Wai!" Syaoran added.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu! Master Syaoran." Wai greeted Li with a smile. "And to you too, Master Kaiju!" Syaoran hid a grin as he saw Kai wince slightly at being called 'Kaiju'

__

Anyone would hate being called 'monster!' Syaoran reminded himself, then inwardly sighed, remembering how much Sakura detested being called 'kaiju' by her older brother.

"Please, call me 'Kai!" Kai insisted.

"Certainly Master Kai. I'm very pleased to see you both again." Wai said.

"I think I'll unpack my things now," Kai said dragging his suitcase into his new room.

Wai nodded. "Do you boys want something to drink? Tea perhaps?" Wai offered.

"No thanks." Syaoran replied sinking into the comfy couch.

"Do you know how Sakura's doing?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

Kai stopped rummaging in his bag to listen to Wai's answer.

"I believe she's doing well." Wai informed Syaoran.

"Oh! That's good…" Syaoran muttered.

"I could invite her over for lunch or afternoon tea," Wai offered.

"No, it's alright, I was…just wondering."

Wai studied Syaoran for a few seconds, a worried expression on his face, as he watched Syaoran sadly fiddle with the zipper on his jumper.

"I think I will make some tea after all." he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Blast! We seem to be out of milk!" Syaoran heard Wai cry out from the kitchen.

"Wai, I'll get some." Syaoran offered.

"Then I'll come to!" Kai hurriedly cried. "I REALLY need some exercise! And besides, it'll be great to see the town!" Kai eagerly explained.

"Well if you're sure," Wai half apoligised.

"See you later Wai!" Syaoran grinned in spite of himself. "C'mon Kai!"

Wai watched Syaoran and Kai disappear into the hallway, hearing the door close softly.

***

"Kaiju! Here's the shopping list!" Touya yelled.

"I'm NOT a kaiju!" Sakura angrily whined. She picked up her bag and closed the door behind her. Still fuming over Touya.

"Ohayoo Tomoyo!" Sakura cheerfully called out to her best friend.

"Ready to go?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, after she had returned the greeting.

"Yup! Oh, and by the way Kero-chan asked me to buy him some extra pudding! I still owe him for helping me do my chores!" Sakura added. Tomoyo laughed and together they walked down the street, towards the shops.

***

"I've forgotten how beautiful Japan is!" Kai told Syaoran.

"Hong Kong is just as beautiful!" Syaoran insisted. They both moved aside to avoid collision with an old women.

"Ahh! Here it is!" Syaoran bent down to get the milk.

"Great. Where are we going now?" Kai asked.

"You can wait by the exit, or take a look around or something while I pay for this. Oh! While I'm here I think I'll buy some chocolate! Update my emergency supply!" Syaoran grinned as Kai shook his head. "I think I'll take a look around here since I'm sure you'll take a long time choosing your chocolate. Oh wait! On second thought I better stick around, you'll need some help carrying that truck load of chocolate!"

"Very funny," Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Although, you may have a point there!"

Syaoran turned, about to make his way towards the confectionary section, when he heard a strangled cry from the next aisle. Syaoran sprinted around the corner and sweat dropped. "What Kai?" he impatiently asked.

"PEANUTS!" Kai yelled, pointing at a stack of peanuts. "I swear there's too many peanuts!" Syaoran chuckled and retraced his steps back towards the chocolate.

"And, we'll need some peanuts for the cake!" Kai heard a girl say. A short, brown haired girl with sparkling emerald eyes came towards him, walking with another girl with curly dark hair.

"Kero-chan should like THAT!" the curly haired girl chuckled, then stopped, seeing Kai.

Kai immediately recognised the girls from a photo he'd seen. They had been standing next to Syaoran and his cousin Meiling at a park. He glared at them. 

Sakura gulped then quickly grabbed a packet of peanuts, while Tomoyo looked behind her. She gasped as she saw a boy that looked remarkably like Li, standing in the check out line.

She only took her eyes off the boy, when she heard the other boy whisper something to Sakura, his tone was very dangerous.

"Stay away from Li!" he muttered. Sakura stood stunned as she watched the boy walk away.

***

__

Oh my! Who is that creepy boy? Why is he glaring at me so hard? What did I do?

"Stay away from Li!" The boy muttered.

__

NANI! What did he say? I..I..don't understand. How does he know Li-kun?

"Sakura? SAKURA? Are you alright Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice cried in her head, tearing her thoughts away.

"Tomoyo.." Sakura whispered. "What h-happened? I-I I don't understand?"

Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo. She was looking at Sakura, and yet, it seemed as if she was thinking about something totally different. Her eyes were glazed over, which frightened Sakura even more.

"Tomoyo? What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost! Was it that boy? Do you know him or something?" Sakura cried. She clenched her fists to stop the tears from coming.

"Sakura. I think we should just go!" Tomoyo muttered urgently.

"But we haven't finished getting everything yet! If we were to leave now, Touya would be furious!"

"You're right. Forget about it, I kinda just freaked a bit that's all! C'mon! What's next up on the list?"

***

"Oh come on! Just say it!" Syaoran muttered.

"Say what Li? Kai asked

"That I'll need all the staff to help me carry all this chocolate home!" he laughed. Then stopped abruptly. "What's wrong Kai?"

"What makes you think that something's wrong?"

"Well, either you're still pissed off at peanuts, or I'm right in saying, you're a bit quiet!"

"I'm ALWAYS quiet Li."

"Sure! Whatever you say!…..Oh come on! I'm not baka! What's up?"

"I said nothing Li, so just drop it!"

Syaoran looked at Kai strangely and said nothing.

"Sir? I'm free now."

Syaoran turned around again and payed for the stuff they bought.

All the way home Syaoran and Kai said nothing. Kai was confused about his feelings.

__

Li is right! I am always talkative. But only around him for some reason. I don't normally socialise with ANYONE! No one can be trusted these days. Not even my Dad! So why do I trust Syaoran? I know I'll probably end up getting hurt! Well not anymore!

Syaoran glanced at Kai._ Looks like he's deep in thought! Best not disturb him. WHY SHOULDNT YOU! The back of his mind argued. He pissed YOU off! The trip probably just made him tired! His true colours are coming through! Just the same old arrogant boy who orders you around as if you were a servant!…..Why did I think that? He didn't order me around or anything! He just got a bit edgy when I asked if something was wrong! _

***

"I'm going to the bathroom 'K?" Kai said nothing. Syaoran frowned._ Fine! Be that way!_ He walked up to the sink, and gazed into the mirror._ That emerald band takes some getting use to! This is the first time I've really seen it! I guess it's always going to be there now! Hmm, apart from that it's just the same old Syaoran! Long amber hair falling in my eyes, grim expression. Everything seems the same! So why has everything changed?!_ Syaoran hit the bench with his fist.

__

Why can't things just be THE SAME?! Why can't I see Sakura? Why do I have a stupid band on my forehead? Why are Kai and me hostile to each other now? 

Look Li! Calm down. Ranting and raving, and hitting the cupboard, won't solve anything. Stop getting so worked up and deal with it!

Syaoran turned the tap on, ready to wash his hands. He watched the crystal water, elegantly flow out of the tap and disappear down the sink. He reached his hand forward, ready to fell the cool sensation of the water when….. "OWWUCH!"

Syaoran's cry sounded throughout the house. Kai and Wai ran into the bathroom to see what had happened. Syaoran was standing there, looking at his head.

"What happened Syaoran?" Kai worriedly asked.

"N..n..nothing. I just burnt my hand….that's all."

Kai walked forward and felt the water. "But Syaoran! It's cold water!" He exclaimed.

"Nani?" Syaoran felt it again. It was dead cold. "But! It was boiling before! It burnt my hand!"

"Maybe, it was turned on hot before, and so it was hot when you turned it on!"

Syaoran shook his head. 

"Well! How do YOU know then?" Kai asked, irritated.

"A gut feeling," was all Syaoran said. 

Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Wai said and walked towards the phone. Kai sat back down on the couch, but Syaoran remained where he was. His eyes never left the trickling water.

"Syaoran! Phone!" Wai called. Syaoran sighed and slowly turned off the tap. He walked into his room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Syaoran! It your mother."

"Ohayoo mother, " Li automatically responded.

"I take it you got back safetly," His mum said.

"Yes mother, thankyou for ringing, but I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. Call me soon alright?"

"I promise!" Syaoran said half sighing. His mother laughed.

"Alright then! I'll let you get settled in. Bye honey!" and she hang up.

Syaoran listened to the dial tone for a few seconds then replaced the phone.

He stepped back into the bathroom to take a shower. He stepped inside the shower, enjoying the sensation of the warm water falling on his back. He tilted his head so that the water could soak his hair. His leant forward again squeezing the shampoo out of the bottle. He rubbed it into his hair, feeling the lather, on his hands. He had of course removed the emerald band.

He rinsed the shampoo out and sighed. He loved showers! They were always so relaxing. He wondered what it would feel like to have a shower with someone you loved. Their warm wet body next to yours…_WHAT AM I THINKING? _Syaoran scolded himself. He went bright red and hurriedly turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped the green towel around himself and brushed his damp hair out of his eyes. He got dressed and put the band back on.

But he couldn't help wondering what Sakura was doing at that very minute.

TO BE CONTINUED…….

In chap 3, everyone goes to the beach for a vacation. Sounds pretty boring and typical? Well, guess who's there, as a special guest? ERIOL!!! Yeah, and can't say too much, but let's just say Sakura suffers from a scare and guess who's there to comfort her! ^_^


	4. Sand and Sunshine

Ready for the much awaited encounters? Well, definitely a S+S moment! (remember tell me what you think! I'm welcome to any suggestions and death threats! ^_^

****

Chapter 3 - Sand and sunshine

Syaoran watched a seagull pass. He glanced at the clouds in the sky. He loved guessing what shapes the clouds could resemble!

"Come on Syaoran!" Kai gleefully yelled. "Let's get in there!"

He grabbed Syaoran's arm, pulling him off the sand, and they both toppled into the salty water.

Syaoran gasped for air as a wave pulled him under. He submerged scowling and spat out the water he had accidentally swallowed. Kai laughed. "I love the beach! Everyone laughing and playing volley ball or diving in the water! Just being around everyone, it's awesome!" Kai exclaimed.

Syaoran shivered in the icy wind. "Yeah, but not when you're freezing your butt off!"

"You just have to get warm. Come on! Let's race," Kai suggested.

They plunged into the water. Surprised swimmers quickly moved aside, as they both sped past them. Syaoran quickly over took Kai. "Whoa! I was miles behind! Your just so damn fast!" Kai admitted.

They both looked up in mild surprise as they heard clapping. They turned around. Even a few people on the sand were clapping them as well. They turned a bright shade of crimson red.

"H-how about we just, ah, throw a ball to keep warm!" Kai whispered. 

Syaoran nodded.

***

Sakura and the others, (Tomoyo, Rika and Eriol) turned around. "Why is everyone clapping?" She asked.

"I dunno," Rika responded. They looked around. Everything seemed normal! People were sunbaking in the sun, jumping over waves in the water. There were even two boys throwing a ball to each.

"I think they were clapping at those two boys over there!" Eriol quietly said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Before thy were racing each other. They were fast." Eriol explained.

"Typical Eriol!" Rika laughed. "Noticing everything that goes on, as usual!"

He blushed. 

"It's really great that you could visit us from England this weekend!" Sakura said as she smiled at Eriol.

"Oh! Not a problem. It's great to see you guys again!" Eriol cheerfully replied. "And I'm here for a week actually!" he added.

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I-I think…" Eriol suddenly spoke.

"What?" They all asked him.

"I think one of those boys...might've been, Li!" he stated.

"W-what makes you s-say that?" Sakura asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Well, they WERE really fast. The one in the front matched Syaoran's speed. I SHOULD know!" he added, "I DID race him at the swimming centre that time."

"Yeah! When Rika almost drowned!" Tomoyo added, reminding everyone.

Sakura looked at the sand. _Could it be?_

"I think I'll check it out! Gives me something to do." Eriol calmly said. He got up and walked into the water.

"Come to think of it, I-I didn't want to raise your hopes Sakura, but I thought I saw Li in the supermarket yesterday." Tomoyo timidly told Sakura.

"Nani! When?" Sakura asked.

"When that creepy boy near the peanuts, was glaring at us. I turned around and thought I saw him in the check out line." She replied.

"Oh!" Was all Sakura said, and turned to watch Eriol again.

***

Eriol made his way towards the boys. He stopped to jump over the wave.

__

It has to be! He thought. _I could recognise that hair anywhere!_

The other boy threw the ball to high, and it flew over 'Li's' head. Eriol grinned as he caught the ball. The boy turned around.

"Hi Li!" Eriol grinned.

"Eriol! What are YOU doing here?

"'Bout to say the same thing myself! Anyway, here's the ball." Eriol held out his hand. Syaoran scowled and snatched it back.

"Who's this guy?" The other kid asked, joining them.

***

Sakura watched as Eriol approached the boys. She smiled as she saw Eriol catch the ball. The kid turned around, but Sakura couldn't quite see his face. Then the other boy came over._ It looks like they're talking! _Sakura said to herself._ But that doesn't mean that it's Li-kun! _She reminded herself.

***

"Hi Kai," Eriol greeted, "Nice to meet you!"

"Same here," Kai responded as they shook hands.

"May I join you guys?" Eriol asked, inwardly laughing at Li's face. 

__

MEANWHILE:

Sakura felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. _Eriol had shook hands with the boys. That MUST mean that it isn't Li after all. Baka Sakura!_

***

"Aahh! The Tsuki cards eh!" Eriol said. "So that's why you're back!"

"What about you?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm just here on a holiday! You know Syaoran, Sakura's here. I came here with her."

Syaoran just stood there staring blankly. Eriol started laughing. "You, my friend, haven't changed ONE bit!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Syoaran angrily cried out, but Eriol just smiled.

"Well! I think I'll leave you two alone now!" Eriol grinned mischievously and winked. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and Kai angrily clenched his fists. _The nerve of that kid!_ Kai thought. Eriol just laughed and walked away.

"Why did he say that?" Syaoran asked Kai, referring to the "I'll leave you two alone" quote. "Dunno." Kai replied, knowing quite well that Eriol was talking about his crush.

***

Eriol stepped out of the water and walked back towards his towel. He wrapped it round him and knelt down putting his sunglasses back on.

"Well? How did it go?" Tomoyo eagerly asked. "Great! That boy Kai, sure is amusing!" Eriol laughed. "Really?" Rika asked. "Is he nice?"

"Nice enough!"

Tomoyo saw the look on Sakura's face. "Hey Sakura! Do you wanna go swimming?"

"Hoe? Well sure, if you want to."

"Great lets go!" Tomoyo quickly said.

"I may as well come too!" Eriol said. "How about you Rika?"

"Sure Eriol!" She said eagerly. 

"Alright! Lets get WET!" Tomoyo yelled, and everyone high-fived.

***

Syaoran watched Eriol walk back to shore and arrogantly put his sunglasses back on. Syoaran didn't dare look past him. He turned back to Kai who was watching Syaoran curiously.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing. Wanna have another race? I'm getting cold again."

"Sure" And once again they sped down the beach.

MEANWHILE:

"I wonder where those boys went?" Rika said to no one in particular.

"Who cares!" Tomoyo added. 

Sakura tried to jump over a large wave. She wasn't tall enough and was pulled under. She felt a strong hand grip her arm and pull her up. It was Eriol. "Thankyou so much Eriol!" She gasped. "No problem Sakura! Just be more careful k?"

"Yup!" She turned to watch Rika and Tomoyo have a competition of who could hold their breath the longest. Tomoyo won, but Rika managed to stay under for quite a while. "That was great Rika!" Sakura cheered. "You did great for a beginner! And anyway, I don't think anyone could beat Tomoyo!" Rika smiled and Tomoyo blushed with pleasure at the complement.

"Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Wanna have a race?"

"Sure! How about if we swim past the rocks and back? Although," He added, "The waves look pretty strong out there!"

"No! It makes more of a challenge!" Sakura eagerly said.

"Well, if your sure!"

"Ready, set..." Tomoyo and Rika cried, "GOOO!!"

Eriol and Sakura took off with a big splash. _I'm probably no match for Eriol! Only Syaoran really stood a chance against him! And Syaoran is really fast! _Sakura thought. 

She almost screamed as she felt a huge wave crash over her. Somehow, she managed to stay stable. Sakura quickly thought, _Better just concentrate on getting past the rocks, then Eriol can help me, if another huge wave comes!_

Almost there! Sakura happily thought. _Gosh! There's no sign of Eriol! He's probably miles ahead of me!_

Suddenly another strong wave approached Sakura. Before she had time to react, it pulled her under. She tried to scream out, but her mouth was just filled with salty water.

__

Eriol help!!! Someone help me! Oh No! Eriol's miles ahead! He probably has no idea what happened! Sakura madly thought. _Oh No! Help! I can't b-b-breath! I'm gonna die!_

Sakura screamed again as she felt a whole lot of sand enter her mouth. It seemed ages that she was under the wave. She had no energy to move and had grimly accepted the fact that she was drowning. She was about to loose all hope that she would breath in air again…Until she felt a strong hand grip her chest. _Eriol? _She sleepily thought.

TO BE CONTIUED….

Next time, find out who rescues Sakura! Oh can you guess? ^_^


	5. Towels, toilets and the Tsuki card

So what do you think so far? Should I keep on going? Or should I snap out of it and quickly delete these stories so that nobody else will be poisoned and mentally scarred by them? ^_^ 

(By the way, happy new Year!) 

****

Towels, toilets and the Tsuki card

What happened on the last episode of 'The Tsuki Cards'

Suddenly another strong wave approached Sakura. Before she had time to react, it pulled her under. She tried to scream out, but her mouth was just filled with salty water.

__

Eriol help!!! Someone help me! Oh No! Eriol's miles ahead! He probably has no idea what happened! Sakura madly thought. _Oh No! Help! I can't b-b-breath! I'm gonna die!_

Sakura screamed again as she felt a whole lot of sand enter her mouth. It seemed ages that she was under the wave. She had no energy to move and had grimly accepted the fact that she was drowning. She was about to loose all hope that she would breath fresh air again…Until she felt a strong hand grip her chest. _Eriol? _She sleepily thought.

She felt the strong hand tighten around her chest. At first she struggled against it, but soon desisted. She felt her head surface and the fresh air. She tried to breath, but instead, she coughed up salt water and sand.

"Careful! That's it." her rescuer said. She realised that it wasn't Eriol after all. She took a few deep breaths and tried to look around. Her eyes were all blurry, so all she saw was a brown blur.

Suddenly another forceful wave crashed on them. She felt another hand support her. "You alright Sakura?" She heard Eriol worriedly ask. 

"I-I t-t-think so." She whispered.

"Good! I'm so glad. I looked back, and you were gone." Eriol said. "I knew we shouldn't have gone out so far!"

At this stage she realised that only Eriol was supporting her. Her eyes started to focus again. She looked around her, and almost stopped breathing again.

There standing next to Eriol was a rather wet Syaoran.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. "S-Syaoran-kun! Did? You? There? Me?" Sakura babbled.

Syaoran shrugged and looked away. 

"We better go to shore again!" Eriol suggested. Sakura nodded.

The three of them slowly made their way past the rocks. 

***

Back on the sand Tomoyo thanked Syaoran for helping Sakura. After a while, when everyone had dried off and Kai had joined them, to the horror of Tomoyo and Sakura!

"I'm going to go for another swim!" Rika told everyone, eager to practice more. "Anyone else coming?" She asked.

"Yeah I will!" Tomoyo replied.

"I'm gonna go back to the apartment. I'm still a bit jetlagged!" Eriol laughed. "Bye everyone! See you soon!"

Sakura sat for what seemed like hours, watching everyone splash around in the waves. She shivered in the cold breeze and hugged her knees. She looked away. Syaoran was lying a few metres away, reading a thick book. She squinted as the sun reflected off his sunglasses. Kai was lying on his back, sunbaking next to him. _Everyone's having a great time, except me! It's unfair!_

Syaoran looked up abruptly, as she stood up, with her towel around her, and ran past him, towards the other end of the beach.

"Where are you going?!" Tomoyo worriedly yelled after Sakura.

"To the toilets!' Sakura yelled back.

"What's up with her?" Kai commented, completely unconcerned.

Syaoran put his book down and silently stood up. Kai opened his eyes. "What are you doing Li?" He asked, slightly annoyed

***

__

Why can't anyone understand? I don't want to stay! I want to go home! Sakura felt a hot tear slide down her flustered cheek.

She ran into the toilets and bent over the sink. She stared at the aged, cracked mirror, as more tears fell into the sink.

She didn't hear Syaoran quietly stop in the doorway. He looked at her for a moment, then quietly approached her. She looked up as she saw his reflection in the mirror.

"It's alright, you know," he awkwardly told her. She looked at him for a second than ran into his arms. She burst out crying.

Syoaran, hesitated, then hugged her back. He couldn't think of what to say to her. All he managed to say was "Hey,….you're wetting my shirt."

"I-I-I've missed you so much Syaoran-kun!" Sakura whimpered. "And I, don't ever want to go back there!"

"Go back where?" he asked, confused.

"Back to the beach, back to everyone!"

"You have to sometime!" Syoaran pointed out.

They both stood in the toilet for a while. Then Syaoran said to Sakura, "Come on! It's getting late." Sakura dried her tears and they both started to make there way back to everyone, when they heard someone scream.

Syaoran ran forward and looked at Kai. Kai didn't need telling twice. "Rika almost drowned too," he told Syaoran.

"NANI?" Syaoran cried then ran forward. Rika was breathing fast, with tears running down her face.

"Come on Rika!" Tomoyo said. "Let's go home."

Rika nodded. "Will You be alright Sakura?" She worriedly asked Sakura. 

"Hai!" Sakura responded. Tomoyo and Rika slowly walked up the path that lead to the main road. She quickly ran after them.

"Phew! They're finally gone!" Kai muttered darkly.

"Yeah!" Syaoran agreed. "Because there's a Tsuki card nearby!"

"Where?"

"It's in the sea! It's the Water card."

"How do you know Syaoran?" Kai asked.

"Because of the waves. Yeah, there are big ones around, but not at this beach! Also because of when I got burnt yesterday. The Tsuki cards are more advanced then the Clow cards, so THIS water card, can control temperature AND movement!" Syaoran wisely explained.

"Right!…So, how are we going to capture it?" Kai asked.

"Dunno! But I do know this, I gotta get my sword!" And with that he ran down the beach. He grabbed the emerald band and carefully shoved it on his forehead. He held out his hand and his sword appeared."

"You're getting good at that!" Kai said, amused.

"Thanks!" Syaoran said, blushing.

"Li! Look!" Kai suddenly shouted. Syaoran turned around in surprise, and gasped. Sakura was slowly walking towards the water edge. Her usually sparkling eyes, were blank.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

"Kinomoto! What the hell are you doing?!" Kai sneered.

Sakura stepped into the water, and started to walk calmly into the waves. 

Syaoran, knew that the water card was tormenting him. He watched helplessly as Sakura was removed from the spell and realised, too late what was going on.

Sakura screamed, as she was covered once again with a huge wave.

"THAT DOES IT!" Syaoran screamed, with fury. He ran into the water and screamed loudly. The water was boiling hot.

"I….d-don't c-care what y-you throw at m-me!" He bravely told the water card, wincing as he felt his whole body burning. Fire filled his eyes as he made his way towards the spot where Sakura had been. He took a deep breath and dived into the smouldering water.

***

Kai watched helplessly as his friend yelled in pain. He clenched his fist, in anger as Syaoran dived into the water, to help his friend._ Stop being so stupid and do SOMETHING! You know that Syaoran would do the same for you anyway! Who cares if he prefers that Kinomoto girl to you! Your friend is in danger and only YOU can do something about it!_ Kai furiously told himself.

He closed his eyes and held out his hand. His yellow staff appeared, and Kai jumped high into the air. "Water God! Answer my call!" He yelled, and pointed his staff towards the waves. Water poured out of the staff and started tackling the sea. After a few minutes, he felt that the water had cooled down a bit, he thought_ temperature done! Now for movement! What in Clow Reeds name restrains movement?_ And he knew that he had found the right answer!

"Wind! Release!" he watched as the wind blew the other way, causing the waves to flattern. Syaoran and Sakura quickly submerged. Syaoran muttered something to Sakura and she nodded. He leapt up and flung his sword forward. "Water card! By the power of the moon, return to the guise you were in! Water!"

A sparkling trail of water flew to the tip of the sword and vanished. "THAT puny thing caused all this havoc?" Kai cried out, disbelieving. "And so now it's trapped in your emerald band?" Kai asked.

"Must have!" Syaoran answered.

The three of them dropped onto the sand and sighed. It was quite dark now. "Syaoran, we better get going!"

"Yeah!" They stood up. 

Syaoran looked down at Sakura. "You walking home?" he asked her.

"H-hai!"

"Will you be OK?"

"I-I think so."

"Well, alright then. See you."

Sakura watched Syaoran and Kai walk down the road into the distance.

***

"Did you have a good day boys?" Wai asked.

"Mmm!" Syaoran answered, stumbling into the his room.

"Oh, boys, I almost forgot! Syaoran, your mother rang, while you were out."

"Oh, what did she say?" Syaoran's muffled voice asked.

"She said that you boys, have to go back to high school again."

"WHAT?!" Syaoran cried, bursting into the hallway.

"Yes, she said that you still have to continue your education!" Wai explained.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Yes! In the next bit, Syaoran's going back to school. And you haven't seen the last of Eriol. Just so you know. It might be some time before I get the next story up and running - one of the many reasons, I'm experiencing a minor mental block! (crap!) See you all soon (hopefully)


	6. School, tantrums, and a phone call at mi...

Sheesh! God I'm pissed! I was in the middle of writing this bloody great chapter when, the program crashed! I lost ¾ of my work! Doesn't that just suck? Anyway, if this chapter looks pretty crap after all, you can bet that it's because I forgot what I originally had! So bare with it, I'm sure that it's still an action packed chapter!

Oh! And the good news is, I obviously have gotten past my mental block! *jumps up and down, in excitement* ^_^

(Oh and by the way, thankyou so much: Element 51 and sylversuicune-88 for you reviews!

****

School, tantrums, and a phone call at midnight

"Ohayoo class," the teacher said, slightly tired.

"Before we get stuck into anything, I must introduce you to two new transfer students.

I'm glad to welcome, Li Kaiju, and Li Syaoran." He gestured for them to come in.

Tomoyo smiled as Syaoran and Kai made their appearance. "Introduce yourself boys." Mr Ikari instructed them.

"Li Syaoran." Syaoran grunted. Kai said nothing.

"Arr, will then, that makes you Li Kaiju," Mr Ikari helplessly added.

A few people snickered. Kai glared at them.

"It's Kai!" He growled, still glaring at the snickering students.

Tomoyo grinned at Syaoran, who smiled slightly.

"Let's see then, how about if you sit behind Tomoyo, Kai. And you can sit to the left of him." he added to Syaoran.

"Great! Let me call the roll now," Mr Ikari sighed as he sat down in his chair and picked up the pen. Soon he was up to the name 'Kinomoto Sakura'

"H-HERE!" A voice cried exhaustedly from the doorway.

"I see!" Mr Ikari said, slightly amused. Sakura blushed and made her way to her seat.

"Late again huh!" Syaoran muttered, as she sat down. Sakura turned around, eyes widening as she saw Syaoran, then smiled. "Humph! Very funny Li." Syaoran rolled his eyes then returned his attention, to Mr Ikari.

"It looks like 1st period is time for you to study geography. I hope that you will be able to master that task, independently. For I'm certainly NOT in the mood, to quieten you down!"

Everyone sighed as they got out their geography books. 

***

Syaoran felt around his bag, for his lunch. He pulled out a chocolate bar and shrugged. _Guess this'll do!_

He walked outside and looked around for Kai. He wasn't anywhere. Syaoran rolled his eyes and sat down under a tree. He was about to take a bite of his bar, when "Hi ya!" Syaoran looked up to see a girl with short auburn hair and sparkling sapphire eyes, standing in front of him. "Hi! Your name's Syaoran isn't it?" 

"Yeah, so?"

"Soooo, can I sit with you? Thankyou, my kind gentleman!" She said, as he sat down, without waiting for a reply.

"Whaddya think you're doing? You don't exactly have my approval yet!"

"Approvals!" She said, waving the word away, "who needs approvals anyway?!" And she winked. Syaoran was utterly bewildered by this girl. "So, Syaoran, - I can call you Syaoran can't I?"

"What makes you think anything I'm going to say, is going to make a difference?" He pointed out, rolling his eyes. "Ha! You have a sense of humour! You think fast Li! And, you DO have a point there!" She laughed. Syaoran scowled.

"Where are your friends?" He drawled, taking a bit out of his bar." The girl just smiled mysteriously. "That's a good question, but don't you think, a better question would be, to ask what my name was?"

"No, not really."

"Hey! I see YOU'RE in a bad mood now. What made you go all crude?"

"Well, there's one small matter, of the fact that I actually prefer to spend my lunch time EATING!" He cried. "Hn! Well I think I'll leave you too pig out now!" She stood up and started to walk away. "Oh! And by the way," she called over her shoulder. "The names Megumi! And I like the band you've got there on your head! Ja ne!"

Syaoran blushed as he watched her walk away.

***

Sakura walked onto the school oval, lunch in one hand. Tomoyo ran over to her. "Where do you want to sit?" Tomoyo asked.

"Dunno. Hey, do you know where Syaoran is?" Sakura replied.

"Nup…oh wait! Actually, I think I saw him sitting under one of the Cherry blossom trees." Sakura looked ahead, squinting in the sun. "Arigato!" She started walking forward.

"So! What do you have next?" Tomoyo asked her, trying to start a conversation. "Uh, I think I have maths, then PD."

"Great! I have PD last too!"

Sakura came to a halt. She quickly ran to hide behind a nearby tree. "Nani?" Tomoyo said, following her friend. Sakura knelt down, and peered out from behind the trunk. Tomoyo looked around, then finally realised why Sakura had been acting like am illegal spy. Syaoran was indeed sitting under a particularly magnificent Cherry blossom tree. But he was not alone. A girl was sitting next to him. _It looks like they're having a deep conversation!_ Sakura thought, trying not to jump to conclusions. A horrible feeling, engulfed her stomach as she saw the mystery girl laugh at Syaoran.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh, as she watched the girl, stand up and walk away. She fiercely gripped the trunk, barely fighting the urge, to charge at the girl and straighten her out!

"Sakura! Don't you dare!" Tomoyo's voice warned.

***

"That, was amusing!" Syaoran jumped. (AN: if that is possible, seeing as though he was sitting! ^_^ )

Syaoran looked up to find Kai sitting on one of the branches. "You were there the whole time?! And why were you sitting up there eavesdropping in me in the first place!" Kai grinned as he jumped off the branch. "I learn from the best!"

Syaoran scowled. "And anyway! It's not ENTIRELY my fault that you happened to postion yourself, under this tree!" Kai gloated, enjoying the look on Syaoran's face. 

Syaoran grunted and stood up, crossing his hands over his chest. "I'm going to the library!" And walked away.

***

Sakura listened to the second bell. _Yes! Time for some action!_ She happily thought, making her way towards the basketball courts. She spotted Syaoran walking a few metres away. She began to smile, then remembered what had happened earlier, at lunch.

She scowled at him, as she passed, making her way, towards the place where her class had assembled. She noticed with grim satisfaction that he had seen her and now, bore a rather bemused look on his face. 

"Now class," Sakura's teacher said. Today, we're going to join the other class, and challenge them to a basket ball match." A few kids cheered. Sakura paled. "It will be a great way to practice the skills I have been showing you, last lesson! So up you get, and let's, I believe you kids say 'kick some butt!'" The whole class cheered again, totally inspired at doing just that. The two teachers smiled at each other, as the children got into position. Tomoyo smiled excitedly at Sakura, who smiled back. 

"Now! What should our team name be?" Sakura's teacher asked. "How about, 'The Streakers?"

"No way!" The other teacher playfully interrupted. "Streakers? More like weaklings!"

"That's what you say, Paul!" Sakura's teacher half challenged.

"Ready guys?" he asked. "Yeah!" Piped up the class.

"Ok then!" Paul laughed. "On the count of three, Ichi, Ne, San!" He blew the whistle. Immediately kids streamed everywhere. Team A (Sakura's team) started off with the ball. The kid, manged to get reasonably close to the basket, but was intercepted , by a boy on Team B. he tried to throw the ball to a team mate, but a girl form Team B caught it. 

She ran, down the other way, streaking past the unnerved students. Sakura gasped as she was knocked onto the hard floor. She scowled as she realised that the girl who had pushed her, and who currently had the ball, was the girl Syaoran had been talking to earlier. Tomoyo, helped Sakura up. "Daijobu?" She asked Sakura. "Yeah, I think I'm fine!" She bravely responded, rubbing her leg, unaware that Syaoran was looking at her.

Sakura watched as the mystery girl, scored a goal. She grinned madly, and managed to score another one. Team A finally, managed to recover the ball. The girl grinned again, rushing past Sakura, towards the retreating ball. "Great Megumi!" Sakura heard someone say. _Megumi? Is that that girls name?_

***

Eventually, as the game went on, Sakura was able to score some goals of her own. She laughed happily as her team cheered her on! She decided to throw the ball to another girl. She caught it and Team A scored some more goals. Members of the Team B team started to surround her. She tried to throw the ball away, and sighed, relieved as another member of her tam caught it. The girl stared in horror at the ball that she had just caught. "Come on Yui! You can do it!" her friends encouragingly called. Yui shrieked as someone charged at her. She hurriedly threw the ball away. Syaoran caught it. 

He stared at it for a moment then took action! He swiftly managed to bounce the ball back to Team A's basket, without much interference (he was too fast!) and scored a goal. He tried again, and glanced at Sakura for inspiration. The look of complete fury, was on her face. Syaoran frowned, hurt that she wasn't happy for him - like he had been for her when she scored her goals. In fact! He had actually cheered her on! Completely distracted by his thoughts, he missed. He would've usually leap up to catch the ball before anyone else did, but this time, he just stood. Watching the ball bounce a couple of times on the floor. It was like it was in slow motion. He hurriedly realised that he was being an idiot, and quickly recovered the ball from the many hand reaching to get it.

He knew that there was no way, he could shoot properly again, so he threw the ball, to the person, who was just going to make the situation worse - Megumi.

Sakura clenched her fists again, as she saw Syaoran pass the ball to Megumi. Jealousy invading her body like dark storm clouds. She angrily turned away, to stop the tears from coming.

***

"And Team B wins!" Paul enthusiastically shouted, sneering at Sakura's teacher.

*The final bell rang*

"Ahh! Just in time! See you tomorrow kids!" Sakura's teacher said, as most of the kids rushed off towards the exit, running so that they wouldn't miss there bus. Syaoran scowled at them, hating when everyone rushed out in a frenzy. It was totally not civilised at all! Then quickly recovered, looking around for Sakura so that he could ask her why she was furious with him. He couldn't see her anywhere. _But she doesn't need to rush! She doesn't even HAVE to catch a bus!_ He sighed as he walked towards his locker, a nasty feeling creping into his heart.

***

"SAKURA!" She heard someone shout out. She turned around to find Syaoran running up to her, his hair slightly damp from sweat. _What does he want? To rub it in? To make me feel even worse than I already am!_ "What Li?" She impatiently asked.

"I just wanted to know," he said as he caught up to her, "what I did?!" _You know bloody well what you did!_ Sakura silently fumed. "What do you mean Li?" 

"Well, you keep glaring at me!" he answered. _Because you DESERVE it!_

"No I haven't' Sakura argued. Syaoran wasn't fooled, she saw his hazel eyes intently stare worryingly into her own, searching for a clue as to why she was being so cold to him.

__

Well, I'm NOT going to give him any! Sakura determinedly thought. "What's up Sakura?!" He demanded rather than asked, frowning sternly at her. Sakura felt her heart stop beating. She HATED it when Syaoran looked like that! As though he detested her. _How could I explain to Syaoran anyway? How I saw him enjoying himself, with that MEGUMI girl! No! That not what I'm upset about!_ She helplessly told herself. _I'm upset because…he…he took the ball of Yui! That's right!_

"Ok! I'll tell you what's wrong. You hurt Yui's feeling when you STOLE the ball off her!"

"Nani!" Syaoran exclaimed, eyes widening in fury. "I didn't steal the ball off her! He cried, eyes flashing. Sakura knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it. She gasped as she realised something else. She had _spied _on Li! AND she was jealous of Megumi, no point in denying it! And now because of her foolishness, Syaoran probably hated her again! His outraged expression, seemed to prove it. Sakura bit her lip, to stop herself from crying. She tasted the metallic blood.

"Sa-Sakura?" She heard Syaoran ask. She turned and ran towards the exit, not stopping to even put her blades on. Leaving Syaoran staring slightly unnerved at the retreating Sakura.

***

Even Kero had noticed that Sakura was in a bad mood - she could tell! Her head sank exhaustedly into the pillow. She turned of the lamp, filling the room with darkness. She sighed and closed her eyes.

***

It was late at night. Sakura was having a nightmare. She watched in horror as Syaoran shouted at her - the same three words over and over again, "I hate you!" She fell to the ground as tears were poring down her cheeks. Syaoran turned away from her and looked at someone else - Megumi. He smiled lovingly at her and kissed her. Then he knelt down and whispered something to her chest . Sakura screamed in horror as she realised that Megumi was ….PREGNANT!!!

Sakura opened her eyes. She peered into the darkness and listened to her heavy breathing. More tears fell, as she shouted inwardly at her mind! _That's so unfair! Why did you have to pick my weak spot?!_

She tried to get back to sleep, but it was pointless. All she could think about was, 'SYAORAN!" and "Syaoran loves Megumi!"

Sakura sat up pondering what to do. She knew she was being stupid, she knew that she would just going to embarrass herself. But she knew that she had top do it! She had to call Syaoran, and fast! She wiped her tears on her sleeve and turned the lamp on. She squinted in the startling bright light, urging her eyes to become accosted.

She reached for the phone. With trembling fingers, she dialled Syaoran's number.

TO BE CONTINUED…

In the next chapter, how will Syaoran react to be called at 1:30 or so in the morning? Find out soon!

(AN: I know that dream was really weird! But hey, isn't that what dreams are? ^_^ and I haven't forgotten about Kai.)

****


	7. Li's responce and a gale force wind

Oooh! What'll happen? Would YOU have the guts to ring your crush at 1:33 in the morning? Well, this is what happened! (P.S Yeah this is more of the S+S stuff you've been waiting for!)

Chapter 6 - Li's response and a gale force wind

*bleeeeep*

Syaoran grunted and rolled back over. *bleeeeep* _Oh Man! Shut up and let me sleep!_ Syaoran groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. *bleeeep* _Man! How loud is that thing anyway..?_ Syaoran's head emerged from under the pillow. _Is that my phone?!_ He wondered. He groaned louder as the light from his lamp filled his eyes. He looked over at his bedside table and discovered that it WAS his phone. He slowly got up and pressed the button. "Hello?" he sleepily asked, ready to murder the person on the other end. "S-Syaoran?" He heard Sakura whimper. 

His eyes widened in horror and his paused wondering what to say. At last he said "Wow! You sure picked a good time to ring!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's 1:33 IN THE MORNING!" Syaoran groaned, slightly amused.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Syaoran!" Sakura apologized sounding like she was in tears. "Are you alright Sakura? What's with the call at midnight?" Syaoran asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"Oh, it's um, because, I-I," Syaoran listened to Sakura babbling, this time he defiantly, heard the sound of crying. He let her continue. "I, err, had, had an bad dream. I mean that's all! Oh my god! I just realised how stupid I must sound!" Syaoran said nothing, but raised an eyebrow. "but if it's just a bad dream, just forget about it and try to go back to sleep!" Syaoran suggested. 

"I already tried that, so I called you!"

Syaoran blushed and gripped the phone harder. "Well then, maybe it would help, to tell someone about it. Then you've got it off your chest, and can relax…and stuff..." Syaorans babbled. "Oh right…." there was silence.

"Well thankyou so much Syaoran, I think I better go now, bye!"

"Yeah….bye," Syaoran answered listen to the dial tone.

***

Sakura wasn't able to talk to Syaoran until the lunch break. He was sitting under the usual tree with Kai. They laughed at something and Sakura wondered if it was a good idea to interrupt them. Kai still made her nervous and she was still embarrassed by last night. But there was still something she had to do. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards them. They stopped talking and stared at her as she came towards them. Kai was scowling, and Syaoran's expression was too hard to read.

"Um, Gomen for interrupting, but I just wanted to say sorry for last night Syaoran!" She stammered, staring intently at her shoes.

"Nani! What happened last night?" Kai asked Syaoran. Syaoran just shook his head at Kai and said, "It's alright," to Sakura. Syaoran looked bemused when she stayed standing.

"What?" Syaoran finally asked her. "Hoe? Oh nothing." and she hurriedly walked away. 

Syaoran blushed as he watched Sakura walk away, remembering how cute she looked doing that.

***

Syaoran walked into his room and gently threw his bed onto the floor and collapsed onto his bed. Sakura had totally puzzled him, especially in the last few days. _She's been acting really weird! I wonder what's wrong with her. ..I wish she loved me too! _he abruptly thought. He sighed then moved onto the desk chair. He swing it round so that he was facing the nearby window. He loved the view from his room! It looked over most of Tomoeda. He smiled, then let his mind wander. 

He started thinking about Sakura again. _She has such a lovely smile! And she never has a grudge against anyone - I think anyway! And those sparkling emerald eyes! I could stare at them all day! But then I would be acting like a love struck fool! But her hair! Short honey coloured hair, framing her delicate face…..OK! Stop acting like an idiot and deal with it! You love Sakura and want her to feel the same way! But she doesn't feel the same way about you! There! I said it! _He sighed again and concentrated on a nearby tree. 

He sat up fast. _Is it my imagination, or is that one tree swaying way more fast then the others? _He was right. He got up and slide the glass door open, and stepped onto the balcony. As soon as he did, he was almost blown over. It was a powerful gale force wind! He gripped the railing hard and steadied himself. No doubt! This had to be the work of a Tsuki card.

He gripped the red thread, and concentrated hard. It immediately turned into his sword, with one hand still gripping the railing, he slowly, anchored the sword into a better position. _What on earth, can I use against the wind card! _He thought desperately, raking his mind for any answer. He couldn't think of anything. He gasped as he almost fell off the balcony. _It's no use! There's nothing that I can think of to use against it! I'm gonna have to just use all my power up and try to capture it by myself!_ He thought glumly.

"Alright, windy! You've shown me how powerful, you are! Now return to the guise that you were in! Tsuki card!" he flung his sword out and threw all his strength and energy into it. Windy hesitated. Then allowed Syaoran to suck it up into his emerald band - not before throwing Syaoran off the balcony first!

__

SHIT! Syaoran resignedly thought as he tumbled over the balcony, absolutely no strength left to think of a solution. He tumbled down faster. He blacked out.

__

TO BE CONITNUED… 

Find out what happens to Syaoran. Will he live or will he fall to his doom! Read on for the answers…

Ok! I now that was bloody short! But in my defence, the chapter before that was really long! And it just made sense to stop it there - you know a sort of cliff hanger!

Anyways, I've got to get of the computer now, so until next time! Sayonara S+S fans!


	8. Explanations andNani? The tingle of a fi...

Back again! Did you miss me? Anyway, my apologies if anyway was waiting long for this chapter. After all, it's hard to come up with a chapter fairly quickly, and good enough to please ppl! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this sweet chapter. Mind you, it's definitely not one of my best chapters…

DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own the rights to most of the characters in this story. You guys know what ones, so I'm not going to waste time explaining!

Chapter 7 - Explanations and…Nani? The tingle of a first kiss?!

Eriol grimly shook his head, as he watched Syaoran plummet over the balcony. He smirked as he took a step forward and swiftly caught him. They both fell to the ground from the impact. "Just like old times, eh, Li!" Eriol amusedly whispered. He carefully stood up, Syaoran still firm in his arms. He gently carried Syaoran into the house and placed him on what he guessed was his bed. "Better call Sakura!" Smiling slightly as he rang her number.

***

Sakura picked the phone, "hello?" She automatically said.

"Hi! That's Sakura right? It's Eriol."

"Oh, Konnichi Wa, Eriol-san!" Sakura replied, rather surprised.

"Yeah, the reason I'm calling, is to say that, I think you should come to Syaoran's house right away."

__

God! What happened? I wonder if it's bad! "W-what's wrong Eriol?" She asked, slightly alarmed. Her knuckles turning white from gripping the phone so hard.

"Syaoran had a little accident, and I unfortunately can't stay much longer. Can you come over?"

"Hai! I'll be there…right away!" Sakura placed the phone, back on the desk.

She stared in horror and terror at the wall. _Eriol had sounded serious._ She didn't move for a few seconds, then quickly ran into the hallway and grabbed her coat.

"Touya? I'm going out k?"

"What?! You must be joking kaiji! No way!"

"TOUYA! I HAVE to go NOW!" Sakura was still puzzled as to why Touya agreed to this, but, she DID have more important things to worry about.

"Fine! But don't be long!" he called after her.

***

Sakura ran into Syaoran's house. "Eriol?" She called, not knowing what to expect.

"Oh, hi Sakura," he said walking into the hallway. He took one look at Sakura's face and laughed slightly, "Oh Sakura! Don't look like that. It's not that bad!" Sakura relaxed a little and walked into Syaoran's room - guessing that he would be in there. She peered into the room and gasped, running up to his bed. "Syaoran?" She asked.

"It's alright, he's just exhausted by the look of things!" Eriol assured her. "He fell over the balcony."

"HOE! Why did that happen?!" Sakura whispered so she didn't wake the sleeping Syaoran.

"Er, he was trying to catch a particularly powerful Tsuki card. It drained him."

"A WHAT card?"

"Ergh, long story. I think, I'll let Syaoran explain it."

"Oh….hey! What were you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just walking by." Sakura blinked. "I saw him start to fall and I managed to catch him and bring him here! But, I must be going now. I'll see how Syaoran is doing soon OK?"

Sakura nodded lost for words. She hugged Eriol before he left and sat back down, watching Syaoran.

***

Syaoran slowly woke up. He felt too exhausted to even open his eyes. He groaned as he carefully forced his eyes open. He blinked twice, eyes still adjusting to the sunlight. _What's that dark shape over there?_ He wondered, too tired to really care, but almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the shape timidly ask, "Syaoran?" he got even MORE of a shock, when he realised that the shape was none other than, Sakura.

Syaoran, feeling foolish, tried to sit up, but he still hadn't fully recovered so he got halfway, then he started to fall back again. His eyes widened as he felt reassuring hands steady him, and then help him up. He looked past him. Sakura was timidly smiling at him.

"Thanks," Syaoran whispered, mortified.

"That's alright Syaoran," Sakura replied, slowly releasing her hands. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired.." Syaoran replied, trying to sound convincing.

"You mean REALLY worn out!" Sakura mockingly teased.

"Hn!" Syaoran grunted.

"M-maybe you should rest some more then?"

"Nah!" Syaoran clenched his teeth together as he stood up. The room started to spin.

***

Sakura saw Syaoran falter as he stood up. For a moment , it looked like Syaoran was going to collapse but then he closed his eyes and pressed on his forehead with his hands. After a while he stabilized. He slowly exhaled, then smiled at nothing in particular.

Sakura felt her heart fly. She always treasured the rare moments when Syaoran would actually smile. It was then that she saw Syaoran look at her. In mild surprise she stared back. Their eyes locked. Syaoran finally broke the silence. "How did I get here?!" He asked her.

"Uh, well, Eriol actually," she started babbling, then trailed off when she realised that she wasn't getting everywhere. She gulped under Syaoran unwavering stare. "Eriol, said that he saw you falling over the railing and, um, caught you. He …called me, so…" Sakura had been looking at the floor and blushing furiously the whole time she said that, and had absolutely no clue why she was feeling so awkward and embarrassed. 

Syaoran said nothing, then "Oh…"

"Look Syaoran!" Sakura burst out. Syaoran was pleased and astonished to see the concerned look in her sparkling emerald eyes.

"What?!" he asked.

"What were you doing up there and um.." Sakura paused and clenched her fists looking determinedly at a surprised Syaoran.

"What does Eriol mean, when he said that you were trying to capture a...Tsuki card?" She asked, praying that she had heard right.

"T-Tsuki card?" Syaoran said startled. Sakura stood patiently with a _I-know-you-know-what-I'm-talking-about! _Look on her face.

"Well, er, he's…right."

"Whaddya mean?!"

Syaoran sighed and sat back down on the bed. _I knew I'd have to tell her sometime!_ He took a deep breath and began to tell her everything. When he had finished his brief summary, he looked up at Sakura. She was staring disbelievingly at him. "And, what about Megumi?!" She demanded, throat dry.

"What about her?" Syaoran asked bemused.

"What's she got to do with all of this?" _Is she your apprentice? _ Sakura trembled with jealousy at the thought.

"Is she your apprentice or something?!" Sakura snapped. Syaoran stepped back in surprise. "What?!"

"I knew it!" Sakura gasped, hurling the door open.

__

What's she on about? Why is she getting into such a state?! 

"I have no idea what the hell, you're talking about!" Syaoran yelled after her.

Sakura stopped running. Y_ou know that you've got to dot his! NO running away! You won't be able to rest until you do!…Oh God! _She took a shaky deep breath, and closed her eyes tightly. Then opened them again, as she turned around to look at Syaoran. There he was. Standing with his striking head turned towards hers. His long auburn fringe falling over his surprised, hazel eyes. Emerald band slightly showing. Sakura clenched her fists, cursing herself for what she was about to do. Then everything started to go in slow motion.

***

Syaoran stood dazed looking at Sakura. He began to panic when he heard Sakura inhale shakily. Stuff that! He could see her whole BODY shaking. She slowly turned around and looked at him.

She suddenly charged at him. He took [another] step back in surprise. [Well! Wouldn't you if you were being charged at?]

He briefly saw her determined face before she flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips gently against his. He quickly grabbed her chest so that she wouldn't fall. At first he remained rigid and tense, but slowly pushed down his confusion and relaxed. He enjoyed the sensation of her fingers running through his thick amber hair. The passionate kiss ended when Sakura suddenly pulled back. She looked at Syaoran in horror and ran out of the room.

***

Syaoran lay down on his bed letting his head sink once more into the pillows, the memory of the kiss, permanently carved on his mind. _How on earth am I gonna sleep tonight?!_ Syaoran asked himself, but didn't have to worry, for in a few minutes the exhaustion of the Tsuki card started to take it's toll again, and Syaoran happily and willingly closed his eyes. He was even too exhausted, that he didn't realise that Kai's bed was still unoccupied.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Next time , Sakura is feeling too embarrassed to face Syaoran, but doesn't have to worry, for he isn't at school. Come to think about, neither was Kai! Is this a coincidence or is something going on there? In the next chapter- Eriol appears and Kai disappears! 


	9. Eriol appears and Kai disappears

So guys, do me a favour and tell me what you think of this chapter. Should I continue? YOU decide! While, you're there, how about giving me some future ideas? 

And should I bother, making Syaoran capture the rest of the Tsuki cards, or should I just say: 'One day Syaoran was walking down the street and managed, to capture all the remaining cards!'

****

Chapter 8 - Eriol appears and Kai disappears

Sakura gulped as she stepped into the classroom. She looked around for Syaoran, but he wasn't there. Sakura wasn't sure whether she was relieved or depressed. She sat down in her seat with a sigh. "Ohayo Sakura!" Tomoyo cheerfully said looking at Sakura over the top of a thick book she was reading. Sakura smiled again and returned the greeting. She turned to look at the desk behind Tomoyo's. It was vacant - Kai wasn't there either.

__

Maybe they both slept in, or Syaoran's still recovering and Kai's helping him! She hoped it was the first one. But, as the day went on, Syaoran and Kai never showed.

Sakura was feeling anxious as the final bell rang. She had felt empty the whole day, without Syaoran around. She decided that she really did want to see his unique, handsome face. How she longed for Syaoran's presence. She unhappily started to walk out the school gate.

"What's UP Ms. Kinomoto?!" A male voice asked teasingly from behind her. She spun around, to find Eriol, leaning against the wall, casually . He smiled at her. "Hey, Eriol!"

"So! Let me guess, Li wasn't at school today!" Sakura frowned slightly and Eriol laughed.

"I assume you'll want to accompany me to see how Syaoran's doing?" Eriol stated wisely. Sakura smiled and together, the two of them walked down the road.

***

Eriol and Sakura glanced up at the massive house. They had already tried knocking but no-one had answered. Sakura looked at Eriol, to see what he made of it all. He had his usual thoughtful expression on his ever-pale face. "Hmm.." He muttered. "Looks like they're not home."

"But even Wai!" Sakura said confused.

"Oh, didn't you know? I thought Wai only stayed til the boys had settled in, then left to go somewhere!"

Sakura raised both eye brows. "Where do you get all this information from?" Eriol laughed and winked. "Well, I guess there's no point in staying. I think, I'll just come back another day." Sakura slowly nodded, thanked Eriol for accompanying her and gracefully walked away.

Eriol, on the other hand, stayed where he was. _ I don't want to worry Sakura, but there's definitely something going on here, I can tell!_ He summoned his staff and in the blink of an eye was gone.

Eriol, reappeared in Syaoran's room. He gasped in horror as he looked over at his friend. Syaoran was lying face down on the floor. A million tiny pieces of glass were scattered around, near his head. Eriol knelt down beside him and carefully lifted his head up. He gently brushed Syaoran's amber hair to the side and said nothing. Dried blood had leaked from his numerous cuts. Eriol could see quite clearly what had happened. He once again lifted the unconscious boy and lay him on the bed. Eriol's face twisting into an outraged expression.

He did a brief check of the house and found Kai no-where. Whoever had knocked Syaoran out had taken Kai with them - or so he presumed. He returned to Syaoran and was tempted to dump a bucket of water on him, to wake him up, but suppressed a smile and decided that the old fashioned way would do. Eriol lightly shook him, but Syaoran didn't even stir. Whoever had knocked Syaoran, had managed to do a good job of it! Eriol couldn't help, but grin evilly as he filled a container with water.

He paused, then turned the container upside down, directly over Syaoran's head. Syaoran woke, with a start, as the water cascaded over him. Hw winced as cold water dripped from his hair and fell down his back. He looked up to find Eriol grinning, holding an empty ice cream container.

"What the hell, did you do that for?!" Syaoran burst out angrily. "You were completely knocked out!" Eriol calmly explained, handing the soaked Syaoran a towel. Syaoran snatched the towel and began to dry his hair. He winced as he felt a sharp pain on his forehead. "I suggest, you clean those cuts," Eriol recommended, pointing at his forehead. He got up and looked in the mirror. He gasped as he saw new blood, slowly running down his cheeks. "W-what happened?"

"I think someone dumped something made of glass over your head." Syaoran frowned, "but why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Syaoran let out an annoyed sigh, then spun around. "Where's Kai?"

"You're rather intelligent, Li! He's completely vanished actually."

"NANI?!"

Eriol make a face and put his hands on his hips. "Do you reckon that Kai was taken prisoner?" Eriol asked, for once having no clue. Syaoran looked at the floor, not saying anything. "What do we do?" He mumbled.

"Think. If Kai really was captured, where would they take him, and for God's sake why?"

"I don't know much about his past, but we have to get him back!" Eriol nodded. "But how? You and I only have basic spells!"

"But I thought -" Eriol held up a hand to silence him. "I ALSO only have basic magic for before, I borrowed the magic from Clow Reed. Now that the transformation of the Clow cards has been completed, I no longer NEEDED the magic!" Syaoran nodded.

"Time for assistance I think!" Eriol concluded, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Let's go!"

***

Sakura yawned as she watched Kero going all psycho as usual in anew video game. She barely heard her phone ring and over the top of Kero's determined screams answered.

"Hey Sakura…ergh, what's going on in there?"

"Oh hi Eriol! It's just Kero. What's up?"

"Right! Well, can you meet me at the Penguin slide tomorrow?"

"Hai! Demo, I can only go after 9:00pm though."

"Nine's fine. See you there Sakura."

The next day, Sakura carefully put her blades on, and made her exit. In a few minutes, she carelessly turned the corner. She didn't see the stick lying on the pathway. With a yell, she tumbled forward, eventually lost her balance and fell on her butt. She groaned and looked up. Syaoran and Eriol were staring at her with surprised looks on their faces, which quickly changed to amused ones.

***

Syaoran and Eriol looked up with a start, as they heard a feminine scram from around the corner. They watched helplessly as Sakura tumbled forward and skidded. Syaoran fought back the urge to laugh. She looked up mortified, and with a small grin said "hey guys!" Eriol being the gentleman he was, helped Sakura up. "Arigato" she sheepishly said as she dusted her pants, wincing at her scraped hands. Reluctantly she sat down and Eriol brilliantly explained to Sakura the present situation - with the exception of how he's found Syaoran. Syaoran remained silent the whole time Eriol spoke. But the time Eriol had finished, Sakura was stunned. "So how do we go about this?" She asked. 

"We can only wait. We should find out soon enough the reason, but until then.."

"We can't do anything!" Sakura dully finished. Syaoran looked away.

Sakura miserably watched Syaoran walk away. Sakura said a hurried goodbye to Eriol and quickly followed him. She ended up following him into the forest behind the school. - where the illusion card had once made it's appearance. 

Syaoran sat down, his legs dully dangling over the edge of the cliff. Sakura slowly walked up to oblivious Syaoran. She sat down beside him, gulping as she looked down. She returned her attention back to him. He was staring with a vacant expression on his face, at the view in front of him. Sakura wished that she knew what he was thinking. Without realising what she was doing, she leant against him, and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned to look at her head. He wrapped his right arm around the right side of her warm body, pulling her close to him. He leant down, and kissed the top of her head. She happily closed her eyes, content in his warm arms. He began to gently stroke her hair and together they watched the moon and stars sparkle in the dark sky. 

Enthralled by the magical feeling, of the stars she wriggled playfully, in Syaoran's arms until she was free. Sakura gracefully stood up and laughed encouragingly at Syaoran. With one last glance she excitedly ran away. Syaoran stood up in surprise as he watched Sakura runaway into the darkness. He started to follow her, feeling slightly neglected. He didn't even realise that he was being led into the shrine. To be more specific, the pond where Sakura (and Syaoran) had transformed the mist card, into a Sakura card, with the help of Eriol's wild horse.

Syaoran walked up to the edge of the pavement/bridge. Sakura wasn't anywhere. For a few seconds he stared at the calm water.

He didn't have time yo even gasp, as he felt strong hands push him forward. He tumbled into the pond, with a tremendous splash. Sakura giggled as Syaoran's head emerged from the water. He shook his wet, amber hair out of his eyes and gasped, as he realised that the emerald band was still on. He still wasn't sure if the band was water resistant, but he hadn't wanted to risk it. He glared at Sakura. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Because.." she replied, kneeling down to look him in the eye. "Because, you're really Kawaii, when you're wet!" And she pushed him back in again.

"Oh ho! Two can play at that game!" He challenged, when he had surfaced, and grabbed Sakura's arm. "No!" She shrieked "DON'T you DARE!" Syaoran shrugged, grinning evilly as he pulled Sakura in too. Syaoran watched as the angel burst out of the water in shock, coughing up water. Her sopping honey coloured hair plastered to her head, and her emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Li!" She unhappily exclaimed. Syaoran held his finger to her lips, to silence her. He pulled her close and kissed her. 

The second kiss lasted longer and only ended when the had to 'come up for air'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chibi Syaoran: God that was soppy!

Chibi Sakura: I thought it was nice!

Chibi Syaoran: yeah, well you're a girl!

Chibi Sakura: Ooh! You noticed? But seriously, it was nice!

Chibi Syaoran: about time too!

Chibi Sakura: yeah, yeah. Demo, on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran swiftly climbed out of the pond. He reached down to pull Sakura up and blushed as he saw her feminine curves through her wet t-shirt. He shook his scandalized at himself. "You should get changed into some dry clothes at my place." Syaoran suggested. "Oh, okay."

***

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, She felt excited and honoured, to be wearing Syaoran's older clothes. She felt guilty as she saw Syaoran look up startled as she walked into his bedroom. "S-shower's free.." She mumbled.

"Arigato," Syaoran stood up and walked into the bathroom. 

***

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chibi Syaoran: you do too many of these ***

Syaoran is kawaii: SHUT UP! It's how I switch scenes! Be quiet or I'll cut you out of this chapter!

Chibi Syaoran: Whatever you say! Now lets go to the scene where I am having a nightmare!

Syaoran is kawaii: fine…

~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran rolled over in his sleep, sweating. He could only see darkness. Suddenly a shape stood a few metres away from him - it was Kai.

Kai looked up at Syaoran. "Onegai! Help me!"

"Kai! Where are you? What is this place?"

"Listen to me Syaoran, I can't take too long, or they'll be here again!"

"Who will?" Kai ignored him, and continued speaking.

"Think Syaoran! I know you know the answers. Think hard, and you'll know where I am! I don't have much longer. You've got to stop them, before they get at me again!"

"No! Kai, I'm not that smart! I don't know how the hell I'm gonna find you if you don't tell me!" Kai suddenly screamed in pain, and Syaoran saw blood run down his cheek. "KAIIIII" Syaoran screamed, trying to reach for Kai, but something was holding him back. Kai looked up again and Syaoran saw a tear fall onto the blood soaked ground. "K-K-KAI!" Syaoran whispered, tears pouring down his face.

Syaoran woke up, more tears falling down his face, Kai's painful scream echoing in his head.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So where the hell is Kai? And what's with all the blood? In da next chap, Syaoran will learn the awful secrets of Kai's past! Are you intrigued? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter won't you. (hehehe) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chibi Sakura: What's with the cliff hanger? I want to learn more!

Syaoran is kawaii: Well, remember, you must REVIEW, review, review, so I know whether to continue or not!


	10. Kai's past

Hey guys! The chapter is finally up! *wipes sweat off her brow* Enjoy and just so you know, when Sakura goes abseiling, the experiences SHE had, I actually had! (Minus the bitch girls comments thank God! ^_^ )

**Chapter 9 – Kai's past**

Syaoran opened the fridge, wide awake. He scanned the shelves for something interesting to drink. _Same old! Syaoran thought expressionlessly. __I wonder what it would feel like to get wasted on alcohol. I could certainly use something strong – then again, I'm underage. Looks like I'll just have to settle with Coke. _

He grabbed a can and dumped it onto the table. He was about to close the fridge door, when his eyes strayed to the bottom shelf. His heart plummeted when he saw the stack of lemonade cans. They belonged to Kai – he refused to drink Coka-cola. Syaoran sighed and slammed the door closed. 

He opened the can and sat down glumly at the kitchen table. He took a sip, the nightmare he'd just had still fresh on his mind._ He had yelled hopelessly at Kai, "Please Kai! I don't know where you are!" But every time, Kai would just say the same sentence, "Kinako is the answer!"_

Syaoran put his head in his hands. _Where are you Kai? I really miss you! For minutes he stayed there, listening to his quiet breathing. He looked up again, and stared at the almost full coke can. He definitely didn't feel thirsty anymore. __So much for that..._

He got up and placed the coke back in the fridge. He absently glanced at the sheet on the freezer door. It was information on the class trip he would be going to, the next day. It was some place where you had to participate in various activities like abseiling, and canoeing. Syaoran scoffed. _Some resort! It's just an excuse for some lame way, to get us exercising. _

He went to stare out the window at the silent, cold night. After a few moments, he grabbed his coat and favourite scarf - the one Sakura had made him, and stepped into the freezing night. He shivered in the frosty breeze and started walking away.

For hours he wandered aimlessly trying to figure out who 'Kinako' was. After a while he stopped and stared stunned at where he was. He was standing next to Ms. Kinomoto's house. He gazed up at Sakura's window - it was dark. He sighed and kept walking. 

***

Sakura shrieked as she saw the time on her alarm clock. Not surprisingly, she was late. Sakura grabbed her bag and bolted out of the house. She was quite excited about the camp that she would be going to that morning. She grinned as she realized that she would have two Touya-free days. She hurriedly remembered that she was late and skated quickly into the school.

She skated into the section where her class-mates were lined up waiting for the bus. She looked around for Tomoyo. She found her talking with her friends – and to Sakura's delight Meiling. "Konnichi wa!" Sakura happily said.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meiling answered. "So Meiling! What are you doing here?" Sakura cheerfully asked.  "I'm transferring here for a while. Long story, and frankly, I don't feel like telling it!" Meiling typically told Sakura. Sakura laughed and hugged Meiling. "Excited Sakura?" Tomyo asked.

"You bet! Two Touya-free days!" Tomyo laughed and turned to answer a question someone had asked her. Sakura looked around, trying to find Syaoran. She saw him, leaning against a tree, arms crossed and staring at the grass. She walked over to him. "Ohayo!" Sakura said. Syaoran looked up astonished, then  dully replied "Ohayo."

Sakura worriedly looked at him closely. He looked tired. "Are you alright?" She asked him. Syaoran nodded staring once again at the grass. "What?" He asked her when she didn't move. "Oh, n-nothing.." 

They both turned their heads when Paul (remember him?) called out to the kids. "It's time to go. Mr Maehara's class is to move onto bus 1 now. My class, wait till bus 2 has arrived." Sakura smiled back at Syaoran. "Ja ne!" And walked away with Meiling.

***

Sakura sat down next to Meiling and looked out the window. She scowled unhappily as saw Megumi position herself in the seat behind Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Shame Syaoran and Tomoyo are in the other class!" Meiling said. 

"H-hoe? Oh…yeah," Sakura muttered, clenching her fists in jealousy as she saw Megumi lean forward and start talking to Syaoran. She hardly felt her bus start moving. "Who's that girl Syaoran's talking to?" Meiling asked, following Sakura's gaze. "Oh! Her. Well, her names Megumi and she's a tart!"

"Sakura! How do you know she's a tart!?"

Sakura squirmed embarrassed, as she realized that she had said it out loud. "N-never mind…" Sakura soon forgot her jealously, for Meiling was already jabbering on about life in Hong Kong and Sakura grinned in spite of herself.

After a while Sakura pulled up the courage to ask Meiling about something very important. "Syaoran's childhood?" Meiling asked. "Hai!" Sakura replied and sank back happily as Meiling started telling her all about Syaoran's childhood.

***

Sakura gladly stepped off the bus. She yawned wildly and groaned contently as she stretched her arms and legs. She joined the huddle in front of her that was her class. Mr Maehara silenced the kids as best as he could, then started calling the roll. After he checked all the kids off, he handed sheets out to everyone. Sakura and Meiling glanced at the sheet, to see what cabin they were in. They looked up slightly annoyed when loud chattering interrupted their thoughts. They turned around and realized that the second bus had pulled up. Sakura shook her head and peered down at the list again. She found her cabin:     

**CABIN 17**

- **Tomoyo**** Daidoji**

- **Sakura Kinomto**

- **Meiling**** Li**

- **Tina Puraka**

- **Megumi Sassarahi**

- **Amy Wong**

Sakura ran over to Tomoyo and Meiling. "Hey Guys! We're in the same cabin!"

"Really?" Tomoyo shrieked excitedly. "What a great camera opportunity!" Sakura and Meiling sweat dropped. "What cabin are you in?" Meiling asked Syaoran, who was peering at his own list. Eventually he found it.

**                                                      CABIN 25**

**                                                - Toji Barakei**

**- Kinako Daehara**

**- Brett Fattali**

**- Kaiju Li**

**- Syaoran Li**

**- Motoko Tsukino **

"Okay. Everyone have you found your cabins?" Mr Maehara asked. The swarm of kids yelled "YES" 

"Great! You can all settle in, for about 10 minutes and then we all meet back at the dining hall alright?"

"Yes Mr Maehara."

Mr Maehara quickly spent the next few minutes showing the kids where the dining hall was and so on. Then helping them unpack their luggage. Sakura quickly ran over to Tomoyo and Syaoran to say goodbye. Syaoran blushed as Sakura quickly hugged him. Then watched her run off giggling with Meiling. He looked back at his list and sighed. _Kaiju__ was going to be in my cabin…He grabbed his bag and walked towards his cabin._

***

Meiling jumped onto Syaoran's arm. "It's so great that we were together for basketball!" Syaoran grunted and kept walking. "How's it going Syaoran?" Another girl exclaimed, clinging onto Syaoran's other arm. Syaoran rolled his eyes as he looked at Megumi.

Meiling scowled at Megumi, and Megumi scowled back. Their grips tightening on Syaoran's arm. "Ow!" Syaoran angrily exclaimed, "do you mind?!"

"Sorry Syaoran," Megumi flirted. Meiling clenched her fist. _Sakura was right! What a tart!_

The whole way back, the two girls refused to let go of Syaoran's arms. Suddenly Syaoran felt it again – the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked back and raised his eyebrows in surprise. A boy was scowling angrily at him. The boys' purple eyes were narrowed, his black hair falling, like Syaoran's in his eyes.

Syaoran looked ahead again confused. Finally he got fed up, and wriggled free of the girls grip. He hastily shoved his hands in his pockets before the girls could cling onto him again. Syaoran stopped walking, and then turned around. He walked straight up to the boy and asked annoyed, "Okay! What's your problem?"

For a split second he saw the boy stare at him in surprise and awe, and then scowled again. "It's really immature to have girls hanging off you!" He said tartly. 

Syaoran scowled in outrage then sneered at the boy. "Really?" He asked innocently. The black-haired boy glared at him then walked past. "By the way!" Syaoran called after him. "One of them is my cousin and fiancée."

The boy looked at Syaoran is surprise. "Fiancée?"

"That's right. Well, actually she WAS my fiancée."

"Hn! What! You were playing happy families, and decided that when you grew up, you really WERE going to marry each other?!" The boy snickered.

"No! Our PARENTS did." (at least I think so… ^_^ ) 

"Your…parents?" Syaoran laughed. "It's Daehara right?"

"Yeah, and you're Li?" Syaoran nodded. "Where's that other Li?"

"Who? Oh you mean Kai?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"He's er…" Syaoran looked at the ground. Daehara quickly changed the subject. "So! Were you born in Japan?"

"No. I was born in Hong Kong. I moved to Japan when I was in year 4."

"Oh." The two boys continued chattering until they had to change activities. "See you Li!"

"Hey! You can call me Syaoran."

"Then, you can call me Ako."

"Ako?" Syaoran asked puzzled. "Oh. It's short for Kinako, but I hate that name."

"Right…so Ako," Syaoran tried not to snicker. "Hey! Watch it or you'll be calling me Daehara again!" Ako teased. Syaoran grinned and walked over to the mountain climbing section.

***

Syaoran walked over to the food table and chose his food. As he picked up the tray, he looked around, seeing what table he should sit at. He spotted Sakura's table and was about to walk over there when he saw Ako waving at him. He hesitated then sat down next to him.

***

Sakura dreamily watched Syaoran pick up his tray. _Soooo__ hot! She thought happily.  But felt her heart plummet, when he sat down at another table. Sakura tried not to be upset about it, but was puzzled when he started talking happily to a boy with black hair. She took a sip of her orange juice, her eyes never leaving them. "Sakura! What do you think?" Tomoyo asked, startling Sakura. "Hoe?"_

"I said, Ms dreamy-head, what you think about the abseiling we're going to be doing next?"

"Oh…I've never abseiled before. It looks hard."

"Yeah, it's going to be great. I bet Syaoran will be great at it!"

"Syaoran's with us next?" Sakura asked heart racing. "Yeah, he is actually. I thought YOU would've known that!" Tomoyo teased. Sakura grunted then started eating her food.

***

"Argh!" Sakura cried annoyed. "This stupid harness! I can't get it to stay!"

"Here!" Syaoran quickly fiddled with it, and it locked tight. "Arigato Syaoran!"

"That's alright, but don't forget your helmet!" He handed her the helmet and she put it on. It slid over her eyes. Sakura growled impatiently. _I HATE abseiling already! She bitterly thought. Syaoran snickered then fixed it for her. "Looking good guys!" Tomoyo excitedly called, camera rolling. "Oh Sakura! You look so kawaii in that!"_

Sakura blushed. "Thanks Tomoyo!"

"Alright guys!" The instructor called. He explained to them the rules of abseiling, blah, blah, blah. Eventually he said, "So basically, it's walking over a cliff backwards, holding onto a rope!" The class snickered. (That's what really happened to me. Thankyou Robbie, for your interesting way of describing abseiling! ^_^)

Sakura glanced at the 1 metre rock. "That doesn't look too hard!" She nervously said. "Yeah!" Syaoran said teasingly, "but look at the 3 metre and 8 metre ones!" Sakura gulped. She watched as Tomoyo gracefully managed the first rock. Sakura groaned as she stepped onto the rock and heaved a sigh of relief when she felt solid ground again. She walked over to the next one. _Oh-oh! That first one was easy, but this one is WAY bigger!  She groaned again, and knelt down on the ground. Trying to ignore the 'butterflies' flying around, in her stomach. "Are you alright Sakura?" Syaoran asked her. "H-hai…"_

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to!"

"I-I know that." 

Syaoran held down his hand. Sakura grasped it, and he helped her up. "I'll go first then." He said. Sakura watched Syaoran easily walk down it. _Great! That looks easy! Maybe I CAN do this! _

She grinned nervously as she started walking down it. Half way though, she lost her footing, and slipped. She shrieked in surprise, then grabbed onto the rock, steadying herself. She gladly jumped onto the ground, and rubbed her sore elbow. "You alright Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her, when she had joined the others. "Yeah!"

"So! Are you going to do the 8 metre one?" 

Sakura looked down. "I-I dunno. It looks like a long way down!"

"Yeah! Because it is eight metres high!" A girl sarcastically informed her. Sakura glared at her. "Yeah, I'll do it!" Sakura softly said, still eyeing the girl. _Why did I say that? Sakura inwardly cursed herself. She scowled as the girl gracefully sauntered down it, and gloated when she gracefully touched the ground. "Hn!" Sakura muttered and got ready. __Oh God! I'm in for it this time! Crap! It looks so far down. I'm so going to gloat about it to Touya…IF of course I LIVE TO TELL THE TALE!_

Sakura started walking down; when suddenly it got really steep. She was suddenly filled with fear that she would fall again. _Oh no! I'm stuck! I'm too scared to move down! And I can't go up again! "Come on, sweet heart! You can do it!" She heard the instructor tell her encouragingly. Sakura felt like crying but she shakily kept moving down. Eventually, she felt the ground. She shakily undid her harness, so that she could walk away from the huge cliff, which had caused her panic attack._

She caught up with Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Gosh! You're still white as a ghost!" Tomoyo said sympathetically. "Huh?"

"You should've seen you're face!" The bitch girl said. "It looked like you were going to cry!" She laughed nastily, and walked gracefully away to her friends and the herd of boys that had gathered around her. 

Sakura glared after her and muttered something rude, under her breath. "It wasn't so bad, after all, Sakura!" Syaoran said, trying to cheer her up. She smiled weakly at him, then looked away. "Well! Look at what you climbed down from!" Tomoyo added, pointing at the rock cliffs. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" Sakura said.

"I say, time to enjoy our lunch!" Tomoyo cheerfully said. 

As the three of them made their way back up to the dining hall, Sakura asked Syaoran something that had been bugging her. "Hey, Syaoran!" She started off. He looked at her and she continued nervously, "Who was that boy you were talking to at Recess?"

"What boy?" He asked.

"The one with the dark hair."

"Oh! Him? Well he's in my cabin, and now we're friends."

"Oh! That's cool!" Sakura cheerfully said, feeling the complete opposite. She felt even more down, when she saw the boy signal to Syaoran, to come with him. She inwardly sighed as he happily walked over to him.

***

"Alright guys! You may go to your cabins now, but remember it's lights off at 10 pm. The kids nodded and started rushing towards the exit. Syaoran and Ako slowly took their time walking back to their cabin Ako greeted Toji, Brett and Motoko with a smile. He explained to Syaoran, that Toji and Brett were his friends, but only Toji, knew Motoko. Syaoran nervously smiled at them, and they all shook hands.

"So guys! Whadda ya want to do?" Toya asked lazily lying on his bed.

"Hey! Who says YOU get the top bunk!" Brett said half annoyed. "Oh, come on guys! I SO deserve this bed!" 

Motoko snickered and hurridly climbed the other top bunk. "Hey! Piss off Motoko!" Brett said playfully. "Fine! But the middle bunk is MINE! Sorry Ako!" He added and winked. Ako laughed and plonked down on the bottom bunk. Syaoran sat down on the other bottom bunk, next to Ako.

"I say that we should play truth or dare!" Toji mischievously suggested. Brett groaned and exclaimed, "No way man! That's a girl's game!"

"Oh don't be such a wimp Brett!" Ako grinned. He turned to Syaoran, "what do you think?"

Syaoran looked up. "Whatever!"

"Ha! I'm going first then!" Toji said, grinning evilly. Syaoran soon found out that Toji was definitely the loudest, Brett followed. _Those too make a good pair! Ako was in the middle and Motoko was the quietest. Sometimes, he hardly spoke. Syaoran liked him. He wasn't too noisy and was easy to get along with. But Ako was still his favourite, turning out to be funny as well as nice, Syaoran sill hadn't figured out why he had been nasty to Syaoran at first but shrugged, and listened to the dares again._

"So!" Toji was saying. Ï dare…Motoko, to run into the teachers room, and pretend like he's really homesick!" Motoko looked up startled. "N-no way!"

"Come on man!" Motoko rolled his eyes and ran out of the room. The boys snickered as they watched him burst into tears and being comforted by Paul. They all high-fived him when he came back. "You're a REALLY good actor!" Brett laughed as Motoko grinned sheepishly. "Arigato guys, but it's my turn now right! Well, I dare BRETT, to run into a girl's room, only wearing underpants!"

Brett opened his mouth in horror, and then grinned. "No can do, guys!"

"Why not chicken!" Toji said!

"Because! I'm not WEARING any underpants!" The boys burst out laughing. Still snickering Motoko evilly grinned offering, that he could borrow HIS underpants. Brett grinned and went to change into them.

"This is going to be great!" Toji exclaimed!

 "Yeah!" Ako added. Syaoran nodded.

"Back guys!" Brett called, throwing his clothes on the floor. "Here I go!" Syaoran, Toji, Ako and Motoko peered into the hallway, watching as Brett knocked on one of the girls door. They snickered as they heard the lovely sound of girls shrieking loudly. "Eww! Get OUT of here Fattali!" One of them screamed. They saw him grin, as he ran back out. People opened their doors too see what the shrieks were about. (Including Sakura's cabin! ^_^)

The girls shrieked as they saw Brett run back out and all the guys laughed. Brett grinned happily as he ran back into the room, and Syaoran quickly closed the door after him. 

The boys howled in laughter as Brett changed back into his clothes. "Good one Motoko!" Toji cried. "Thanks!"

"But you should've seen their faces!" Brett happily said. "It was hilarious!"

"I bet!" Ako said.

"Now it's my turn," Brett said happily, "I dare…..Ako AND Syaoran, to kiss each other!" Syaoran looked up in surprise. "N-nani?"

"Yeah! Ako's good at it too, I hear!" Toji added. Ako blushed and looked questiongly at Syaoran. Syaoran blinked and nervously gave a small nod. Ako gently pulled Syaoran close and slightly impatiently brushed the hair out of Syaoran's eyes. Ako lighly brushed Syaoran's lips with his own, and Syaoran closed his eyes, heart racing. He allowed Ako's tongue to enter his mouth. To his astonishment, he felt his own hands, naturally, sliding through Ako's long, soft hair. After awhile, Ako gently pulled back. The boys cheered and high-fived each other. Ako grinned at Syaoran and he blushed.

"Gosh Li! I would've thought YOU were gay too!" Brett teased. Syaoran blushed harder and Brett high-fived him.

"So, who goes first?" Ako asked Syaoran. "Y-you can."

"Hmm… I've got an idea. What if we dare together?"

"Kay."

Ako leaned close to Syaoran, and Syaoran was scared that Ako might kiss again. _Not that that would be a bad thing… Syaoran thought, scandalized at himself for thinking that. But Ako just whispered to Syaoran, "What do you want to make Toji do?"_

"Dunno," Syaoran whispered back.

"Lets's see…How about if we go to a girls cabin and borrow some of their make-up. We can even let them give him a makeover! Maehara and Rennely (Paul) will have a fit when they come to say 'lights out!'" Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Alright Toji!" Ako mischievously started, "Here's what you have to do!" And carefully explained the dare. The boys snickered. "Well, Syaoran knows most of the girls..." Ako teased.

"Yeah well…I think they're in room 17," Syaoran answered.

"Great, only eight doors down. Let's go invite them!"

***

"So will you help us out?" Ako asked them. The girls giggled.

"Well, you can use MY make-up," Megumi offered smiling pleasantly. 

"And Tomoyo knows everything about make-up and fashion!" Sakura added. "Yeah, I have some photos of my best creations right here! I'll go get them!" Tomoyo said eagerly. She showed them too everyone. Sakura blushed when she saw, herself looking stupid in every one of them – except one. 

"Who's this?" Toji asked peering at one particular one. It was Sakura standing in her 'Princes' outfit and standing grumpily next to her… "Oh my God! Is that Syaoran?!" he laughed. Syaoran snatched the photo out of his hands, and as he looked at it, his eyes widened and he went bright red. "It is!" Toji howled in laughter. The room was immediately filled with "Lemme see!" Tomoyo and Sakura grinned as everyone crowded round looking at the photo – of Syaoran dressed as Sleeping Beauty! ( ^_^ )

Meiling grinned and explained to everyone. "As you can see Sakura was the prince and Syaoran was Sleeping Beauty. Tomoyo was the MC and I was the wicked witch!

"Pink looks really good on you Li!" Ako happily teased.

"Oh we told him that too!" Tomoyo said. Syaoran crossed his arms and scowled. Ako leaned over and playfully ruffled Syaoran's hair. "We're just joking Syaoran!"

"Anyway, come on Toji! Time for a makeover." Brett reminded everyone. Megumi placed Toji on a nearby seat and Tomoyo came over with the make-up. "So dares have you done so far?" Meiling asked them.

"Well actually, this is our last one." Motoko answered. "Yeah, Motoko here, had to pretend that he was homesick in front of the teachers, and I had to run with only my undies on…"

"Well, MY underwear actually," Motoko added, "and you can KEEP THEM!" Everyonr laughed. "Yeah, I had to run with HIS underwear on into a girl's room…"

"Yeah!" Sakura silenced him, "WE saw!" Brett grinned again. "What a treat, huh!"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Whatever Fattali!"

"Anytime! Anyway, lastly Li and Daehara had to pash!" Sakura's smile faltered a little. "Really?" Megumi asked.

"No shit! They were good!" Syaoran and Ako blushed as the boy's cat whistled.

"Completely lip-locked! Tongue and all!" Toji added, then got slapped lightly by Tomoyo for moving. Syaoran shifted uncomftably.

"Done!" Tomoyo said a few minutes later. Everyone crowded round, looking at Toji.

"Good..but you're missing one thing," Megumi commented. Quick as a flash, she pulled out a few bands and tied Toji's hair in little ponytails. Ako glanced at Toji and clapped loudly. Soon the whole room was filled with laughter and applause.

"Thanks guys!" Ako said.

"Night Miss!" Tomoyo called after Toji. He smiled wicked;y at her and she felt her heart jump.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "Oh nothing Sakura!" Tomoyo assured her, not really sure herself. Sakura nodded, understanding and plonked onto her bed, Toji's words still swimming in her head: 'Completely lip-locked! Tongue and all!'

***

Back in cabin 25 the boys were still snickering. Brett had gone to help Toji wipe the make-up off after a few stern words from a shocked Paul.

Ako sighed happily and plonked onto his bed, unwrapping a helf melted Mars bar. Motoko was already in bed, reading a book. Syaoran got in too and pulled the covers up. Toji and Brett came back in. Syaoran noticed that Toji's face was slightly wet. "Night guys!" Toji lazily said as he and Brett lay down.

"Night," Motoko mumbled closing his book and turned off the light. After awhile, snores filled the room – except from Ako and Syaoran.

"Syaoran? You awake?" Ako whispered.

"Yeh," he answered back.

"Kay…Um Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Kai?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was just wondering where he was…that's all."

"I'm…not sure" _And that's the truth!_

"Ok! Shame, he would've liked it here."

"Whadda ya mean? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, well not PERSONALLY!" Syaoran was silent.

"Ako?..."

"Yeah?"

"A few days ago, he was abducted from my house."

"Nani!?" Syaoran felt a tear slide down his cheek. Ako looked at him. "It's alright Syaoran!" He got up and knelt next to his bed and hugged him. Syaoran cursed as more tears fell down. He closed his eyes to gain some control.

"Syaoran?" Ako asked.

"Mmm?"

"He's your second cousin right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! Thought so."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Syaoran do you know anything about his past?" Syaoran shook his head.

"Oh!"

"Why? Do you?"

"Me? Well, sorta...long story. Well my PARENTS knew HIS parents. They told me that when Kai was about five, his mother was shot, and died…" Syaoran gasped.

"Mmm! And about two years later, his father re-married! From what I here she was a complete BITCH! She used to bash Kai constantly, whenever his father wasn't around! And just for the sake of it!" More tears fell down Syaoran's cheek.

"One day, his father found out, after Kai's teacher pointed it out to him. He pretty much divorced her straight away! My parents say that she was really pissed off at Kai because she thought he had blabbed! She blamed HIM for breaking up the marriage, Selfish bitch! Well the slut, only married for the money of course, so she was pretty screwed! Ako scowled. "I think it might be HER again! Getting revenge on Kai for loosing the money and personal punching bag!...I THINK Kai wanted me to tell you that."

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't know him!?"

"Kai told me, in one of my dreams. And I've been thinking, and I THINK I know where he might be!" 

"What! Where?" Syaoran asked, wiping his face dry, on his sleeve. "I think we should go tonight! We've waited long enough!"

"Right!" The two boys got up and crept out of the cabins. "By the way Syaoran. It's alright to use your magic!"

"Huh! What do you mean?!" Syaoran asked alarmed, but trying to sound innocent.

"I know you're a cardcaptor!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hehehe! Aren't I mean? I left ya at a cliff hanger! But seriously my hands are getting sore! I'm soooo stopping there! Now I'm going to be even more mean and rub it in! 

How on earth does Kinako know that Syaoran is a cardcaptor? Does Kinako, have magic in him too? Will they find Kai wherever he is, and is it his BLOODY step mother after all? If it is don't you just wanna kick her butt all the way into jail? Maybe even in the guillotine ^_~ 

Review and tell me if you want Ako and the other boys in the storyline again! And bare with me, 'cause I AM trying hard to get the next chap written: Kai's rescue. How does that sound?

Okay! I'm gonna stop yapping now! See ya soon!

(P.S, keep luving Syaoran! ^_^ )


	11. The beguinning of Kai's rescue

Hey again guys. I was bored so I've written Chapter 10 pretty quick! (WE WANT KAI BACK!)

NOTE: I've decided that so far Syaoran (in times not written down) has captured the following Tsuki cards: Time, wood, jump and shield. ^_^ (as if I'm gonna write all 52 duh!)

OMG! I just had the best ideas for when Syaoran captures the illusion, mirror and Fly cards! Yay! It's going to be great! So wait for them, they are SO going to be next!!!!

Oh yeah, on to Kai's rescue!

**Chapter 10 – The start of Kai's rescue**

"Where the hell are they?!" Mr Maehara asked Paul anxiously. "I have no clue!" he responded. The kids in their cabin said that they last saw them when they went to sleep and when they woke up, they were gone!"

"So, Mr Daehara and Mr Li? Crap! Where the hell are they? Should we be sending out search parties or something? God! What to do!" Mr Maehara said banging his fist on the table. "Don't work yourself into a rage Keitaro. Getting into a state isn't going to help our problem!" Paul commented taking a sip of his half cold coffee. Keitaro grunted, stopping to adjust his glasses. "Yeah, you're right Paul. We'll see what happens. But I swear! As soon as those kids come, I'm gonna strangle their bloody throats!"

"Gosh Keitaro! That doesn't sound like you. Been around Naru lately?" Keitaro laughed and drank his tea.

***

Sakura sat on her bed, biting her nails. _Syaoran! Where the hell are you! I really need you here! It's awful without you! I really want to hug you. Especially after yesterday when I found out that you had kissed Kinako, or whatever his name is. Are you alright? Why couldn't you tell me where you were going? You've made me worried sick! Will you ever come back or… Sakura started crying. Tomoyo hugged her sadly. Sakura sniffed then tried to stop crying._

Meiling was staring dully out the window. She knew perfectly well that Syaoran COULD look after himself, but still! She hated the little wolf, for leaving so abruptly, without telling anyone – even Sakura!_ Why the hell did you leave Syaoran? You'll be in HUGE trouble when you get back! You baka! What is so important, that you have to leave in the middle of the night with that Kinako guy!? Meiling smiled dully, as she watched the rain start to pour. __My mood exactly! God! As soon as you come back, I'm going to KILL you! She heard Sakura shriek as thunder suddenly crack nearby._

***

"Bloody hell Syaoran!" Ako exclaimed annoyed. "Can't you do something about this bloody down pour?" Syaoran rolled his eyes, "No I can't Ako! I don't have the umbrella card, or the go away rain card! Hell, I'd love to use them, if they existed!"

"What about the shield card?"

"Shield? That only protects you from magic!"

"Well, have you ever tried it? Maybe you can will it to protect us from elements too!"

"I highly doubt it, but I s'pose I may as well try, to stop you complaining."

_Syaoran can be so domineering when he wants to be! Kinako thought amused and annoyed. He watched in awe as Syaoran's sword appeared and he called the 'shield' card. Kinako covered his eyes when a blinding light burst forward and surrounded the two. Instantly they were no longer wet. "Now, do I have a great mind or what?!" Kinako said to Syaoran._

"It's only because I forgot the Tsuki cards are more powerful then the Clow cards!"

"Hehehe! That's your excuse Syaoran!"

Syaoran shrugged, "I still can't believe Kai told you about the Tsuki cards! That little..Kaiju!" Kinako laughed.

"So, are we getting any closer?" Syaoran asked him. "Hey! I'm not superman okay? I can't fly!"

"Fly…" Syaoran muttered. "That's it! I can use the jump card! Much quicker and funner!"

"Funner? Is that even a word Syaoran?" Syaoran shrugged and grinned as he pulled out the jump card. "Jump card!" he cried. Syaoran grabbed Kinako and jumped high off the ground. "Lead the way Daehara!"

"Whatever! I think it's this way."

***

"Sakura!" Meiling called. "Can't you use the shadow card or something to find them?" Sakura sat up. "Yeah! Like I did to find Tomoyo! Demo, will it work?"

"We'll never know until you try!"

"Good point Meiling!" Sakura 'released' her star wand and called upon the Shadow card. It shot out of the card, hesitated for a few seconds then sped out of the room. "CRAP!" Sakura yelled tearing after it. "Bloody hell! I can't keep up! JUMP CARD!"

Meiling and Tomoyo watched as Sakura jumped quickly to keep up with Shadow, and watched her disappear in the distance. "I hope she'll find Syaoran and Ako soon!" Tomoyo said.

***

"You sure this is the place? How do you even know?" Syaoran asked. They were standing in front of and old shack. "Looks pretty dodgey!" he added.

Kinako rolled his eyes. "Never judge a book by its cover Syaoran!" The two boys walked up to the entrance. Kinako moved his hand in a knocking position, when Syaoran stopped him. "Why are you knocking? We aren't here to be polite!" Kinako shrugged, but knocked anyway. As soon as he had, the door fell off its hinges. Syaoran and Kinako sweat dropped, stared disbelievingly at the fallen door. "Now that's really tacky!" Syaoran bluntly said. Kinako nodded. They stepped over the fallen door and into the 'tacky shack!' ( ^_^ hehe that rhymes! )

All that was in the shack was a rotting cupboard and a bed that looked like it was going to collapse at any given moment. "Wouldn't want to pay insurance for this piece of crap!" Kinako said. Syaoran laughed and stepped back, so that a spider wouldn't fall on his head. "You still haven't answered my question yet!" Kinako raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think Kai would be here?" 

"Oh!" Kinato looked slightly downcast. "I er…can use telepathic communications." Syaoran stared at him. "You can read people's minds?"

"Well, sorta. I can TALK to people's minds. And if I do that, they can talk back – in their thoughts. But, only if I know that person."

Kinako stared around, slightly bemused. He finally glanced at the floor and did a double take. "Great! That's our ticket in!" He pointed at the floor. "Floor boards?"

"No! The trap door!" Kinako knelt down and dug his nails into a crack. Syaoran knelt to help him. Together they lifted the rusty trapdoor and peered into the darkness. "You first!" Syaoran grinned.

"Nani! What if I die or something, or get attacked by snakes?"

"Well, I'll hear you scream, and know that that way isn't safe!" Kinako gave a _stop-kidding look and Syaoran held up his hands, "better you than me! I need to survive to capture the rest of the Tsuki cards!"_

"Damn you! I know that I'm going to regret this!" He inhaled carefully, and then jumped into the darkness. "Kinako?" Syaoran called. There was silence. "Kinako?" He worriedly tried again. Still nothing. Syaoran closed his eyes and jumped. 

He felt his body collide with something warm. Syaoran cried out in alarm, horrible thoughts of what it could be, forming in his mind. "Ergh! Mutants and huge spiders!" The 'something' grunted angrily.

"It's me you STUPID IDIOT!" Syaoran looked down and saw Kinako angrily glaring up at him. "Mutants and huge spiders my ass! How OLD are you Syaoran?" Syaoran shrugged sheepishly. "Now, w-would y-you m-mind getting o-of M-ME!" Syaoran grinned and rolled over. "Why didn't you answer my call?" Syaoran asked slightly pissed off. "Because! I DON'T answer to Kinako!" Syaoran rolled his eyes. "And anyway! How much do you WEIGH Syaoran? You nearly knocked my out, let alone wind me!"

"Ahh! It's all muscle my man!"

"Whatever Li!"

*BANNNNNG*

"Holy F*** what was that?!" Kinako yelled in surprise, as they were filled with complete darkness. Syaoran looked up and put his hand to his heart to stop it beating so fast. "It was just the trap door slamming."

"God! I would've thought the trap door would've broken before it had a chance to do THAT!" 

Syaoran snickered in agreement.

***

"My feet hurt!" Syaoran complained. It had seemed like they had been walked for hours. "Stop complaining muscle man!" Syaoran scowled, totally not in the mood for one of Kinako's jokes. "I think we're here!" Kinako said. "Thank bloody God!" Syaoran grumbled. Kinako ignored him and put his ear to the door – there was silence. Kinako carefully twisted the rusted handle and opened the door. He peered in. "You sure?" Syaoran heard him mutter. Suddenly Kinako twitched and an alarmed look filled his face.

"What's wrong Ako?"

"I-I think something might've happened to Kai!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, for some reason I can't feel him!"

"F-feel him?"

Kinako in spite of the present situation rolled his eyes at Syaoran. "You've got a filthy mind!" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind. What I mean is when I'm 'contacting someone,' I can sort of feel a presence in my mind – their presence! But it's gone."

"Which means..?" Syaoran asked signaling for Kai to explain more.

"Which means, that he's either unconscious or ... I don't know."

Neither of them had to react though, for a feminine war cry had sounded and Syaoran and Kinako were thrown violently, heads first, into the room. Syaoran gasped painfully, as his elbow crashed onto the floor first and grimaced as he heard it crack and sent shocking pain into his body. Kinako was experiencing something similar a little ahead of him. Syaoran struggled to get up and with his right hand; he rubbed the back of his head. He glanced angrily up and gasped.

A dangerous looking woman was glaring at them, with a small evil smile. Syaoran gulped and tapped Kinako's leg. "What Syaoran!"

"Um look up for a second."

"I'm sorta NOT in the mood for that right now!"

"No! Kinako, I REALLY think you have to look up."

He heard Kinako shifting and then freeze. "So! What lovely little boys do we have here?"

"Um, er, we, um…" Kinako babbled incoherently. "Came to visit me?" She said, blonde ringlets swaying slightly in the breeze. She cocked her head raising her perfect eyebrows. When the boys didn't answer she frowned impatiently.

"Oh! Sweetheart, look at that arm!" She said kneeling down and moved to grab his left arm. No matter how painful it was, Syaoran shoved hastily from her prying hands, voice to sweet in Syaoran's opinion. "Now, now! I just wanted to help." Syaoran ignored the sweat running down his forehead as she leant closer. "What's your name sweetie?"

"None of your business Miss." Syaoran calmly answered back. The women withdrew scowling. "And what about you blackie?" She asked Kinako sourly. Kinako nervously tried to ignore her. "Fine you little dicks! YOU can be called Blackie. And YOU!" She said dangerously at Syaoran. "Can be called Wolf!" 

She suddenly dived and grabbed Syaoran and pulled him up. He howled in pain and tried to fight the urge to slap her. With her other arm she violently lifted Kinako. "You boys are coming with me!" She started to drag them into the next room, but Syaoran steaming with anger quickly did the first thing that came into his mind – spat right in her face! ^_^

She let go of them in a flash and wiped her face dry. She screamed furiously at Syaoran and slapped him hard across the face. He collapsed in shock. "You BITCH!" Kinako yelled. The women looked up at him outraged. "NO-ONE CAN DARE CALL ME A BITCH!" She flung her arm out and smirked as Syaoran and Kinako were slammed violently into the wall, by an invisible force. They were immediately knocked out. The woman was about to do it again for the sake of it when a yell filled the room and time froze. 

***

Sakura stood contentedly in the doorway. She couldn't think of what else to use, so she shrugged and used the sleep card. The women dropped to the floor and time flowed again. Sakura grinned at her handy work and ran over to the boys, not noticing the red glow leaving the woman's body. She knelt next to Syaoran and lightly shook him – he didn't wake. Sakura lightly bushed his long hair out of his face and kissed him. Syaoran stirred and looked up confused at Sakura. "What happened?" he asked her. "WATCH OUT!" Sakura heard Kinako yell desperately. She turned her head and gasped as she saw the red glow floating towards her. She got up and walked curiously towards the red light. She suddenly was thrown backwards. Syaoran quickly caught her and winced as he slammed into the wall again.

"Oh my God! I'm SO sorry Syaoran!" Sakura apologized timidly. "It's alright."

He rubbed his left elbow confused at why he no longer felt pain. _Oh Duh! When I hit the wall again, the force must have knocked it back into place!_

He turned around and walked up to the red glow. He smirked as his sword appeared in his hand. "Move card! Nice work! I'm impressed."

"Yeah!" Kinako added, "I'm impressed that you were able to lift Syaoran!"

Syaoran glared at him and Kinako snickered. Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked back as the red wings appeared. "By the demands of the moon, return to the guise that you belong in!" Syaoran looked satisfied at the green card in his hand, and put it in his pocket. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at the woman lying on the floor. "Nice work Sakura!" He commented. Sakura blushed as looked away.

"Now that the Move card is out of our way…let's get back to rescuing Kai!" He said determinedly. Kinako nodded in agreement.

TO BE CONTINUED…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran is kawaii: You heard the man! Let's rescue Kai now!

Chibi Kinako: Yeah!...But what's with my name? Ako! 

Syaoran is kawaii: Yeah! It sounds stupid doesn't it! Whoever made it up sucks!

Chibi Kinako: YOU made it up!

*Chibi Syaoran snickers*

Syaoran is kawaii: SHUT UP YOU! I know. I just couldn't be bothered typing in 'Kinako' all the time.

Chibi Sakura: But you can type 'Syaoran' without any trouble!

Syaoran is kawaii: Yeah? Well Syaoran is special.

*Chibi Syaoran blushes*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Blood, tears, and some angry sensei's

Hello minna! I hope you've liked my story so far! Also thankyou so much for your reviews – great inspiration if you know what I mean.

I'd like to say thank you, to anyone who reads this story, for giving my story a go, and I hope you like it!

NOTE: I'm terribly sorry, but I was in a bad mood when I wrote this so, I accidentally made this story a bit violent with a few swear words weaved in here and there! I know it may seem a bit heavy, especially since my usual style is writing more peacefully! BUT, if you love the whole blood thing… ^_^

**Chapter 11 – Blood, tears and some angry sensei's**

Syaoran, Kinako and Sakura ran down the corridor. The blonde woman was chasing after them. Syaoran groaned in dismay as they came to a fork. They turned left and Syaoran due to his fast speed ran ahead of them. Suddenly gloved hands appeared in front of Syaoran and rapped themselves around Syaoran's mouth. The hands held Syaoran for a few seconds then they vanished completely. 

Kinako slowed down alittle, squinting ahead. "What's wrong Kinako?" Sakura asked, slightly worried.

"Oh! It's just, I can't see Syaoran anymore…and um, it's Ako."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ako!" 

"SYAORAN?!" Kinako called…there was silence. "LI YOU IDIOT ANSWER! ARE YOU THERE?" Still nothing. Kinako stopped and looked at Sakura. "Where the hell did he go?"

A cold laugh sounded from behind them. It was the blonde women. "Ooh! Wouldn't YOU like to know!"

Kinako scowled at her, and then gasped as he saw Sakura angrily start to swing her staff. "ERASE CARD!" She yelled. Kinako jumped back in shock as the surprised woman disappeared.

"K-Kinomoto! What did you do?!" Kinako asked startled. 

"Made her disappear for a while!"

"I-I….I like you! You're pretty freaky when you're mad!"

Sakura blushed, "that's what Kero-chan and Syaoran said once!"

"Kero-chan?"

"Oops!"

"I never heard a thing!" Kinako winked warmly, making Sakura smile. "I suppose we should just keep waking and hope that Li shows up." He suggested. Sakura nodded and the two of them ran up the corridor.

***

Syaoran tried to yell, but it turned out muffled, under the gloves. Syaoran spun around angrily when the hands had released him. Standing there was a person his height, dressed completely in black. He was wearing a long black robe, black shoes and even had black hair. His eyes and half of his nose were covered in a black mask. He looked like someone that had just come out of ballroom dancing. _Bloody hell! He just looks EVIL!_

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked, his curiosity taking over his puzzlement. 

"Someone who you should avoid in the future." _It's a guy! And he sounds familiar for some reason!_

"Well, that's not very helpful."

"Stop joking Li. I'm serious."

"Really? This coming from some guy who acts all mysterious by knowing my name, and looks like he's come out of Cinderella!" 

Syaoran inwardly smiled as he saw the boy scowl.

"So, Prince Charming. What have YOU been up to lately?"

"You're impossible as always!"

"I'm flattered." Syaoran said sounding bored. "Now do you mind explaining all this, or do I have to shriek and act all scared at how terrifying you look?"

"One more word out of you OVER-SIZED mouth and I'll shut it up quick!"

"How exactly do you plan to do this?"

"Hmm. Now! Let's see, I could tape it, staple it, punch it or maybe even shove a piano into it!"

"Sounds very musical. But do you really think any of those things could stop me?" Syaoran asked, doubtful.

"Obviously not! But I can always threaten you!"

"With what? Are you going to make me dress up like an idiot too?"

The boy smiled. "I could always threaten to kill your little friend. You know, the little bitch with emerald eyes and ridiculous brown hair?!"

That shut Syaoran up. The boy smiled slightly. "Thought so!" 

***

Syaoran ran as fast as he could down the hallway. It had taken him longer then usual to think of a plan to escape from the boys hold.

"I advise you stop running." An empty cold voice said from somewhere in front of him. "Where are you?" Syaoran growled.

"Oh Li! I think you'll find that I'm every where!"

"Impossible!"

"You're rather daft aren't you?"

"Not as daft as YOU!" Syaoran spat out.

"Ok! You're really starting to PISS ME OFF!"

"Ooh! What are you going to do?"

"Plenty. You see, every time you say something I don't LIKE, your friend gets more injured."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked unnerved.

"Hey! Why don't I let you see myself?!"

Syaoran looked worried. "It's this way smart ass!" Syaoran ran quickly in the direction the voice was headed, trying to ignore the insults it was throwing at him. Finally he stopped at a door. "I dare you to open it!" The voice leered. With a shcking hand Syaoran turned the handle and opened the door. His heart plummeted and all at once he felt extremely fearful, hurt and most of all –furious. 

He ran up to Kai and knelt down next to him. Kai was unconscious and covered in blood and bruises. He gently lifted Kai up onto his knees and shakily brushed Kai's blood covered hair out of his eyes and clenched his fists, the anger finally started to spill out. "What have you done to him you FUCKING BASTARD?!"

"Now, now! Watch the language Li! Do you like it? And for YOUR information, I didn't do it. It was your friends job – I believe you too have met already?!"

The blonde woman stepped out of the shadows and smirked at Syaoran. "You!" Syaoran spat.

"Yes Wolf, me! But I could never have done it without Master Urashima's help!"

"Why thankyou Chloe!"

"U-Urashima!"

He heard the boy laugh. "And you know what the best bit is? It's YOUR entire fault your friends like that!"

"NO! T-That's n-n-not true!"

"You even know it! That'll teach you never to open your big mouth again!" 

Tears fell down Syaoran's flushed cheek as he realized that it was all true – HE had done this to Kai.

"Yes Li! That's right! YOU have almost killed your friend here! Oh how will you live with it?"

***

Sakura and Kinako stopped in tracks as they heard Syaoran shout, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!"

Sakura looked at Kinako fearfully and the two of them sped down the corridor. Kinako charged into the room first and halted. Sakura ran in after him and felt her heart stop beating. There before her Syaoran was crouched holding Kai in his hands, his head buried in Kai's chest.

Kinako slowly approached Syaoran. He knelt down and lightly put his hand on Syaoran's shoulders. Syaoran's head shot up and he glared at Kinako. "Don't TOUCH ME DAEHARA!" He madly shouted. Daehara withdrew his hand from Syaoran's shoulders as quick as if Syaoran had burned him.

"Gomen Syaoran." Kinako whispered. Syaoran stood up and glared at Kinako again. Without another word, Syaoran walked towards the exit, without even looking at Sakura. "S-Syaoran?" She timidly called after him. He ignored her completely and continued down the corridor.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes, for the second time in her life, she was absolutely petrified of Syaoran. "Oh, it's alright Sakura! He didn't mean any of that, but BOY isn't he awful when he's hysterical?!" 

Sakura crumpled onto the ground, still confused over the little wolf. She only looked up when she saw a dark shadow. She glanced up at Kinako who was carrying Kai in his arms. "Let's quickly go! Kai needs medical help." Sakura nodded dully and followed Kinako out of the room.

***

"Where the hell were you boys?" Mr Maehara asked. Kinako glanced at Syaoran who was vacantly staring past the sensei. "We went to find Kaiju sir." Kinako said. 

"And what rights do you have to do that?"

"No rights sir." Mr Maehara seemed satisfied with Kinako's answer and fortunately left it at that.

"Well, Mr Li will be sent straight to the hospital of course…"

Mr Maehara studied Syaoran for a few seconds and smiled at him. "Don't worry Syaoran, he'll only be in hospital for the night. Now you boys better pack your bags because were leaving in an hour."

Syaoran and Kinako nodded and silently left the room.

***

Back at home Syaoran dropped his bag and walked into his room. He sat on his bed for a few seconds then lay down. Even though it was only 4:00 Syaoran rested his (Gorgeous ^_^) head on the pillow. 

He felt guilty for snapping at Kinako, but sometimes Syaoran even surprised HIMSELF at how fierce he was when in a temper. He sighed and rolled over, grabbing his phone and his school diary. He spent a few minutes hunting for Kinako's phone number and eventually found it. He nervously dialed the number and waited. "Hello?" he heard a woman ask. "Oh Hi! My names Syaoran, er, can I please speak to Kinako?"

"Sure! Hold on…" Syaoran heard a few thumping noises and eventually… "Hello?"

"Hi Kinako."

"Oh hi Syaoran…and its AKO remember?" Kinako's voice teased.

"Yeah! How could I forget?!" he heard Kinako laugh.

"Yeah, well, I rang to apologize."

"For what?"

"For biting your head off earlier!"

"Ohhh! That. No probs."

"Really?" Syaoran asked stunned, "Don't let me off that easily!"

"Oh! Okay suffer away!" (Sorry!!! I had to steal that quote off Diane Duane! See end of story for full details)

Syaoran rolled his eyes and grinned. 

"I know you just rolled your eyes Syaoran!"

"N-nani? How?"

Kinako laughed, "you're so predictable!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"For ME it is!"

"Yippie!" Syaoran sarcastically replied.

"Ako! Get OFF the phone NOW!" Syaoran heard a female's voice.

"Why should I slag?" Ako called back.

"STOP calling me a slag, you queer!"

"NO-WAY! It's too much fun!"

"What-EVER Kinako, just hurry up!"

"Sorry about that Syaoran!"

"S'okay! I found it rather amusing! Who was that?"

"My sister! She's 15 and a complete air-head!"

"Hey I heard that you DICK!"

Kinako snickered, "good!" he mockingly called back.

"Hey, I better go, Bianca's getting irked!"

"That's fine! I have to go too."

"Okay! See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday you idiot!"

"Oh yeah! Toootally slipped my mind. CRAP! Who would've thought I was THAT eager to go back to school?!"

Syaoran laughed and hung up the phone. He sank back into his pillow and closed his eyes. _It feels like there's something I've forgotten to do! __Oh well! _

***

Syaoran opened his eyes – _God! What time is it?...__5:30__! Whoa, I must've been really exhausted to sleep for that long. Syaoran yawned as he got up, suddenly feeling ravenous. He made himself a cereal and sank into the sofa. He reached over to pick up the remote and turned the TV on. He casually flicked though the channel's looking for something interesting to watch. He groaned when as usual he couldn't find anything acceptable to watch. He put the bowl down and picked up a video tape that was lying on the VCR. He pushed it in and waited for it to automatically start playing._

He picked up his bowl again and watched as Tomoyo's face filled the screen for a few seconds: "And here's the gang trying to capture another Clow card!" Her excited voice commentated.

Syaoran blushed as he saw himself and Meiling performing the Chinese fighting moves at the Twin card. He had to admit – he and Meiling looked quite impressive!

Then Sakura smiled, and he blushed harder. 

He was startled as he heard knocking. He pressed stop on the tape and walked to see who was at the door. "S-Sakura?!" he said slightly alarmed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yikes! When I look back on it now, I really did get carried away with all the swear words – my apologies again. If you thought the last two chapters were pretty crappy, don't worry I AGREE and they will be way better next time, I swear! (We want more S+S!!!)

I thought that I'd give more credit to Diane Duane, for 'borrowing' a quote from one of her books. I couldn't resist! It fitted the story. I'll give full credit, so you guys don't sue me!!! **It's from book 5 (The Wizards Dilemma) of the 'Young Wizards' series.**

Please enlighten me with your reviews, so I know if anything needs to be fixed or worked on, or even tell me if you LIKED my story! ^_^

Until next time, see ya!


	13. Syaoran,Tahoka and a million questions

**Ok. Breath Syaoran is kawaii! Think light and fluffy!**

**Okay! I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to Miss Iiacono, for always giving me inspiration, and always drooling over Syaoran with me! You guys sure are in luck, because she's actually becoming my editor, so the rest of my fanfics are going to be really cool, and filled with lots of Kawaii moments that I haven't thought of! So look out for kawaii S+S moments!!!!!**

**Incase you're confused you should know that, YES! Ako really is gay and so is Kai. (get it? They're gonna become a couple) And if you don't like the fact that I have gay guys in my fanfiction, I'm sorry, but there are. ( I'm not being nasty there! So sorry if it might appear that way! ^_^)**

**In this chappie, you meet a gorgeous little boy called Tahoka (hence the chapter name) I hope you like him, because I think he's really cute!**

**Thankyou**** for all your reviews, they mean a ****LOT**** to me, and inspire me to write more! So keep 'em coming****! (hint, hint)**

**Chapter 12 – Syaoran, Tahoka plus a million questions **

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran said in surprise. "Hi Syaoran, Um. I wasn't sure whether I should come or not, but I was just wondering, how you were doing…" Sakura relaxed as she saw Syaoran smile. 

"Fine thanks, Sakura-chan! Er, do you want to come in?" He asked, opening the door. "Oh, thanks!" She gracefully stepped in and watched Syaoran close the door after her. "So!" Syaoran said, "How did you get past Touya?"

"What do you mean?"

"To come here."

"Oh!" Sakura giggled, "He's spending the night at Yukito's house – something about studying!"

"Uh-huh! Studying eh?" Sakura nodded and winked mischievously.

"And you're sure YOU don't mind?"

"SYAORAN! Stop fooling!" Sakura cried throwing her arms around him. Syaoran grinned and hugged her back.

"Yeah! And dad's over at a lecture for the next two days!" Sakura said, voice slightly muffled.

"Really? How are you going to make dinner for just one person?"

"Well TWO people actually, and anyway! With Kero around it's worth 5 people!"

"True! Hey… well, since YOU'RE pretty much going to be eating on your own, and I'M going to probably be as well..arrr..err.."

"Stop babbling Syaoran!"

"Er, well, do you want to stay for dinner?" Syaoran asked, clenching his fists as his face turned red. "You're blushing!" Sakura teased.

"Yeah, well! It's embarrassing." Sakura giggled, "I'll go get Kero."

Syaoran nodded and watched Sakura's hair float back in the breeze, as she walked down the street. He hit his forehead in alarm. _What the hell were you thinking? Oh God! The house. It's a disaster! _

Syaoran quickly sprinted up the hallway and turned the TV off. He grabbed his bowl and placed it hurriedly in the sink. He quickly straightened pillows and wiped the table. Finally he collapsed on the sofa and wiped his brow. _Crap! I forgot about dinner! He sighed and got up again._

***

Sakura found Syaoran in the kitchen. He was standing next to the stove, peering into a pot, with a tea-towel slung over his right shoulder. "What you making?" Sakura asked. Syaoran jumped. "Sakura! H-how did you get in?"

"The door was still open."

"Shoot!"

"I can lock it for you," and she ran out of the kitchen. 

"Hmmm!" A voice said from behind Syaoran. He spun around and scowled at Kero.

"Does this satisfy you?" he asked Kero smugly. "Looks safe enough kid."

"Don't call-"

"-Me kid!" Kero finished for him, "I know already. So, do you have any pudding on you?"

"Not exactly – I DO have cake though," Syaoran informed him.

"Great! What kind?"

"Find out youself," Syaoran told in, pointing to the pantry. Kero flew into the pantry and let out an excited squeal. "You've got it made my friend!"

"Easy there Kero. Who says they're all for you?"

"…You?"

"You wish!"

"How come there's so many treats here?"

"He made them!" Sakura interrupted them, "right?" She added. Syaoran nodded.

"I think the pasta will be ready in about half an hour, and the sauce…"

"HALF AND HOUR!" Kero exclaimed! "That long?" Syaoran nodded again.

"But, but, but ,but!" Kero spluttered in dismay.

"But, but, but, your stomach won't last that long! We know!" Syaoran threw back.

"No body asked you!"

"Kero! Stop complaining!" Sakura laughed. "Is it alright if he has some cake or something?" She asked Syaoran. He shrugged, "whatever. I don't care."

"Great!" Kero cheered. 

"KERO! Slow down! Syaoran probably took along time to make those!"

"It's okay," Syaoran said watching Kero with a small grin.

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" he asked puzzled. "Is it because of my temper?" He nervously asked.

"Hoe? What do you mean?"

"N-never mind." 

Sakura looked at him curiously for a moment then politely asked him if she could use his toilet. "Sure, go ahead"

"Arigato!"

***

Sakura glanced at Syaoran anxiously while they were eating the pasta. _Is it just me? Or does Syaoran look a bit drowsy? He got up to clear the plates – Sakura stopped him. "Maybe you should sit down Syaoran!" Sakura suggested._

"Why?"

"Well, you look tired, that's all."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "do I?"

"Well, yeah. And I really want to pay you back for letting me come over for dinner!" She brightly added. Syaoran blinked, startled as Sakura gently pushed him down onto the sofa. "Sit!" She orded and happily collected the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. She left Kero contently eating cake and sat down next to Syaoran. She picked up the remote. "Do you mind?" She asked him.

"No, go ahead."

"Cool!" She started to flick through a few channels and grunted in annoyance. "Looks like there's nothing good on."

"Is there ever?" Syaoran pointed out.

"Is there a tape in the VCR?" She asked him. "Mmm."

She grinned, "Hehehe! Let's see what Syaoran likes watching!"

"Nani?! No way!" He made an attempt to grab the remote out of her hands, but she jerked it higher.

"It doesn't matter anyway!" Syaoran informed her, "You've already seen it anyway."

"Really? Then it should be no problem,… if, I, press, PLAY!" Syaoran paled slightly but other than that didn't seem to care. Sakura inwardly shrugged and pressed play.

She saw herself on the screen. "Clow card captures?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Tomoyo gave it to me."

"She did?" Syaoran nodded.

"Oh God! Did I really look that stupid?!" Sakura demanded. Syaoran laughed, "sure did!" 

Then it was Sakura's turn to laugh, when Syaoran watched mortified, as he saw himself do a stupid jump to dodge the Clow card. In no time at all, Sakura and Syaoran were squirming in embarrassment and laughter as they watched each other doing stupid things. Then they began eagerly discussing their views of each capture. 

Eventually they calmed down and watched in silence. After a while Sakura couldn't help but ask Syaoran: "Doesn't that costume look weird on me!?" There was silence. "Syaoran?" She asked and turned to look at him - his was eyes were closed.

 Sakura watched him sleep for a few minutes then slowly got up. She reached for the woolen rug, that was lying a few metres away, and gently covered Syaoran with it. She lightly kissed his forehead and crept into the kitchen. "Kero! We're going now K?" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked her.

"So I don't wake Syaoran up."

"He's sleeping?" Kero asked innocently, sounding a little TOO eager.

"Don't you DARE wake him up!" Sakura sternly warned him.

"I'm hurt that you would think I'd do such a thing!" 

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "why don't I believe that?"

"Where is he?"

"In the sitting room, but please don't wake him. He looks really exhausted!"

"I won't, I won't!" Kero grumbled, and then burped.

The two of them made their way towards the door, and with one last look at Syaoran, Sakura closed the door.

***

"Are you sure you're alright?" Syaoran asked Kai for the fiftieth time.

 "YESSS Syaoran! Will you quit asking?" He impatiently said. "I'm just a bit tired and maybe a little achy! If you want to do me a favor, either shut up, or…SHUT UP!" Kai said, smiling slightly. "Really, Syaoran, I just feel like resting." He added. Syaoran sighed and heaved himself off Kai's bed. "I'll be at the table, catching up on some homework."

"Okay." Kai leant back and closed his eyes. _Really! Syaoran seriously worries too much!_

Syaoran gloomily sat down and looked at the science questions in front of him. "Hn!" He angrily muttered and started flicking through the text book, looking for the answer. When he had finished the questions, he smiled slightly. _Maths__! Now THIS I can do!  He breezed through the questions easily and looked at what else he had to do. __Oh crud! English. I haven't even started the book report! I haven't even read the book! Syaoran stood up and peered into Kai's bedroom. Kai was fast asleep. __I'll just have to leave him a note._

Syaoran hastily scribbled an explanation to Kai, and headed out the door. He descended down the apartment stairs and grinned as he walked past door 7. _Having another tantrum by the sounds of things! He chuckled as he heard the same usual yelling and crashing of things. "I'm FED up Yamazacki!" A women screamed and Syaoran quickly dodged as the door blew open. He heard some more screaming and decided to hurriedly leave. He yelled in shock, as a glass sculpture flew out of the door and smashing into the wall behind Syaoran. He leapt to the side just in time as another object came hurling out the door. Syaoran shakily shook his head and moved on._

He sighed happily as he surveyed the neighbourhood. He walked on past Penguin Park, and grinned as he heard a small boy call out his name. The little boy ran out from behind a tree and clung onto Syaoran's knees. Syaoran bent down and hugged the boy properly. "Hi, Taho." He said.

"Hi Syao!" he giggled back. Tahoka was the son of a good friend of his mothers. Whenever Tahoka's family visited Syaoran's mother in Hong Kong, Tahoka would always be found bugging Syaoran, whenever he was around. "You've grown!" Syaoran groaned as he lifted Tahoka up. "Yeah! I'm four now!" He proudly told Syaoran. "What have you been doing lately?" Syaoran asked. "I've been playing! Syaooooo, please will you play with me?"

"I can't buddy! I've got to go to the library for a while." Syaoran kindly explained, "Oh…Can I come with you?" he eagerly pleaded. 

"I don't think that's a good idea. You'd be really bored, and your mummy would have to give me permission."

"That's okay! I'm never bored with you Syao! And we can tell mummy now!" Tahoka wriggled out of Syaoran's arms and grabbed his arm. "Let's ask!"

Tahoka dragged Syaoran into the park and past a few trees. "Mummy! Can I go with Syao to the libwawy?" he yelled excitedly to his mother.

"Hello Syaoran." His mother said.

 "Hello Mrs. Huang."

"Tahoka! Syaoran's busy now, you can play with him another day." Tahoka's mother gently scolded him. Tahoka's eyes filled up with tears and he began to whimper. "It's okay Mrs. Huang. It's no trouble at all, IF it's alright with you of course."

Tahoka looked at his mother with a pleading look on his face. 'Pwease mummy? I weally want to go with Syao!" Mrs. Huang looked at Syaoran uncertainly and then gave in. "If you're sure Syaoran," She half apoligised.

 "YAYYY! I can go with Syao!" Tahoka interrupted happily. Syaoran laughed and said goodbye to Mrs. Huang then steered the excited Tahoka in the right direction. Immediately Tahoko held onto Syaoran's hand. "Are we going to wead to each other?" he asked Syaoran.

"Err, not exactly. I need to read my own book. But I can get a book to read to you later," Syaoran told the small boy. "I get it. You need time to read books by yourself, right Syao?"

"That's right Taho. But if you're good, we can get some ice-cream afterwards!"

"Really? I promise I'll be good Syao." Syaoran laughed and started walking over the bridge that led to the library. 

Tahoka ran ahead excitedly and ran over to the edge. Syaoran quickly ran after him and grabbed him before he could actually walk over the edge. "Careful buddy! Don't go near the water okay?"

"Why?" Syaoran screwed his face up in thought, trying to think of an excuse that Tahoka would understand.

"Well," he began, "Sometimes when little boys walk to close to the water, a mean octopus comes out and takes them away!"

"An octipusse!" Tahoko shrieked in alarm, "but octipusses, eat fish!" Syaoran nodded in agreement and laughed to himself at how much Tahoka hated octopus' and other sea-creatures that ate fish. (Oh crud! That would mean ALL sea-creatures! Whoops. Well, you get what I mean. ^_^ )

"Promise Syao that you won't go near the water?"

"Okay, I pwomise Syao!"

"Good boy. Now let's go and I'll find you a fish book to read."

"One with pichures?"

"One with LOTS of pictures!"

"Yay! And NO octipusses!"

"No bad octopuses." Syaoran promised and Tahoka grinned happily and held on to Syaoran's hand again.

Syaoran opened the library door and held more tightly onto Tahoka's hand. _Don't want him running off now!_

"This way Taho." Syaoran said, leading Tahoka over to the picture book section. "Let's pick you out a few books to read and then you can come with me."

"To the big people section?" Tahoka asked excitedly. 

"Yeah!" Syaoran knelt down and started going through the picture books. "Do you like the look of this one?" He asked.

"Yep."

"And how about this one?'

"Yep."

"Are you going to say 'yes' to every book that I show you?"

"Maybe!" Syaoran sighed and pulled Tahoka onto his lap. "How about, if you pick some more yourself then?"

"Okay!" Tahoka leaned over and started pulling the books off the shelf. 

"What's this one about?" He asked confused. Syaoran picked it up and looked at the back. "It's about two penguins, who wander out of the North Pole."

"Where do they go then?"

"I dunno. You'll have to read to find out."

"Okay! That book sounds good."

Syaoran and Tahoko browsed for a few minutes, and then Syaoran finally asked, "Are you done here?"

"Yep Syao!"

"Great. Let's go to the big people's section." Syaoran lifted Tahoka out of his lap and stretched his legs. They made their way over and Syaoran searched for the book that he needed. "Ah! Here it is." Syaoran pulled it out and looked at the back cover. "Ergh!" he muttered.

"What's wong?" Tahoko asked.

 "Oh! It just looks like a boring book at all."

"Than why don't you pick another one?" Syaoran laughed. "I wish! But I have to read this one."

"Why?"

"In a few years you'll know."

Syaoran was about to walk away when he felt something tugging at his cargo pants. He looked down and saw it was Tahoka. "What?"

"What's THAT book about?" he asked, pointing at a fairly thick book with a shiny spine. Syaoran reached up and pulled it down.

"You're sooooooooo tall Syao!" Tahoka whined. (His head only reached Syaoran's thigh.) Syaoan laughed and read the back of the book. 

"It looks like it's about a boy called Artemis Fowl. He's a criminal mastermind that kidnaps a fairy."

"What's a criminal mastamind?"

"It's a really smart bad guy."

"Really? That's cool! He sounds just like you!"

"Yeah…HANG ON! That doesn't sound like me!"

"Yeah! It does!" Tahoka argued, "You're really smart!"

"Yeah, but I'm not a criminal!"

"I suppose…" Syaoran shook his head and sighed. _Thanks SO much Taho!_

"Can you wead it to me?"

"I don't think so Taho. You wouldn't understand the storyline that well."

"Oh."

"Maybe I could skim it, and tell you what all the good bits mean?" Syaoran offered.

"Really? You're weally nice Syao!"

"Thanks." Syaoran kept the book walked over to the work tables. He eventually found one that was free and sat down. Tahoka climbed in next to him. Syaoran put 'Artemis Fowl' down and picked up his school book. He flipped it open and started reading. After a little while Tahoka started to get restless and kept asking Syaoran what certain things meant. Syaoran tried not to get irritated when Tahoka asked for the7th time what something meant. Syaoran sighed. _Maybe this WASN'T such a good idea…He leaned over and looked at where Tahoka was pointing. "It means that –" _

"-People were moving quickly." A voice interrupted Syaoran. Both boys looked to the left. Kinako was standing there grinning, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Ako." Syaoran said.

"Who's he?" Tahoka asked, bright blue eyes looking at Syaoran curiously. "He's a friend from school." Syaoran told him.

"Is he your brother?" Ako asked.  
 "Nah, he's a friend of mine."

"Yeah!" Tahoka piped up enthusiastically.

"That's great. What's your name?" he asked leaning over to look at Tahoka properly. "Taho" he replied.

"Tahoka actually" Syaoran corrected.

"Hi there Taho. How 'bout I tell you what stuff means, so we can let Syaoran read in peace!" Syaoran nodded thankfully. Kinako smiled as Tahaka reached up to kiss Syaoran on the cheek. "Bub bye Syao!"

"Hey! Didn't know, you were that eager to leave me!" Syaoran teased.

"I'm sorry Syao!" Tahoka said sadly. Syaoran grinned and hugged the little boy. "I was just joking Taho!"

"Oh, okay!"

Syaoran watched the two of them sit at another desk and sighed as he picked up his novel again. "Hey Syaoran!" Someone called out. Syaoran looked up startled at Sakura. "Oh, hi Sakura."

"What ya doing?" She asked him. Syaoran held up the book, "reading this book for English!"

"Yeah, I'm still half way through that! Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Sakura sat down opposite him. He read on, not noticing that Sakura was watching him shyly from behind her book.

***

Syaoran looked at his watch. "Crud, I've got to go." He told Sakura.

"See you then!" Sakura watch Syaoran walk over to a small boy with messy dark brown hair and adorable blue eyes. "Want to get some ice-cream now?" She heard him ask the boy. "Yeah!" he enthusiastically called back. "Thanks a lot Ako." 

"No problem Syaoran, he's really cute!"

Tahoka jumped out of the seat and hugged Kinako. When he was done, he grabbed onto Syaoran's hand, and with his other hand, balanced a few books.

"Do you want me to borrow them for you?"

"Yes please Syao."

Sakura watched them walk away, slightly puzzled. She walked up to Kinako. "Who's that?"

"Oh, he's Syaoran's lil friend."

"He's really cute!"

"Yeah, maybe you should follow them out."

"Hoe? What d-do you mean?" Kinako smiled and walked away. Sakura stared after him then went after Syaoran, who had already left the building.

"S-Syaoran!" She called out. He turned his head. "What?"

"Who's your friend there?"

"A friend of my mother's son. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"Why are you red?" Tahoka asked her. She blushed harder and he giggled. "You said if I was a good boy, you'd get me ice-cream!"

"I know, I know!" Tahoka pulled Syaoran forward towards the store. Syaoran orded ice-cream for him and as the three of them walked back to the park, Tahoka slurped happily. 

"Hello Syaoran." Mrs. Huang said, walking up to them. "Oh, you didn't have to buy him ice-cream, letting him come with you was plenty – Oh. Hello," she added to Sakura. "Hello, my name's Kinomoto Sakura."

"Hello Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Mummy! Can I play with Syao tomorrow too?" Tahoka asked nervously.

"Oh, honey, you'll have to ask Syaoran if that's okay with him." Tahoka nodded and looked up at Syaoran. "When can we next play together?" He asked.

Syaoran grinned, "Tomorrow's fine Taho." Tahoka looked relieved and hugged Syaoran. "Is it alright if he meets me here at 10:30?" Syaoran asked Mrs. Huang.

"Oh, actually would it be alright if he came to your apartment before hand?"

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow buddy. Bring your books, and I can read them to you!" Syaoran said to Tahoka. "Yeah! Bye, bye Artemis!" Syaoran rolled his eyes and waved.

"Why did he call you Artemis?" Sakura asked, starting to feel slightly left out.

"Oh, he said I was like Artemis Fowl."

"Really? Why?"

"He said I was smart and a bad guy." Sakura giggled and Syaoran lightly punched her. "Watch it!" He joked.

"I've got to get home, so see you soon!" Sakura said.

"yeah, I've got to get back to Kai."

"Oh yeah! How is he doing anyway?"

"Alright."

"That's good. Well, Ja ne. And thanks again for last night!" Syaoran waved then walked towards the apartment.

TO BE CONTINUED….

First of all, I'd like to mention the fact that obviously I do not own 'Artemis Fowl' because if I did, I'd certainly be a millionaire and watching 50 CCS DVD's instead of writing this!!! ^_^

ALSO:  In the next chapter, do you think that I should write about what Syaoran does with Tahoka or are you guys, sick of him already?

And the more reviews I get on this chapter, the sooner the next one will be put up! (That is of course if you WANT me to write the next chapter…)


	14. A quick note from Syaoran is kawaii auth...

Hello guys, this is just an author's note.

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but my friend and I (Princess Boom) are trying our best, to write it as quickly as possible. We're including lots of Kawaii Sakura, Syaoran and Tahoka moments that hopefully you will like.

Remember to keep reviewing me with your idea's and thoughts. 

I'm open to any of your suggestions, because I am already trying really hard, to include the ideas that you've already suggested.

Here's a sneak peek of a scene that will probably be still included in the next chap:

**He knelt beside Sakura and grabbed the sun-cream. He blushed as he rubbed the cream on her back. Tahoka grabbed the sun-cream bottle out of Syaoran's hand saying, "I don't want Syao to get burnt either!" And to Syaoran's horror he felt a Tahoka squish half the bottle onto his back. Tahoka immediately began to try and rub it in. Sakura held her hand to her mouth, to stop from laughing and hurriedly tried to fix it up.**

And:

**Kai sat up with a start as he felt something slimy and wet land on his chest. [In a place miles away, Kai's grandfather laughed cruelly] Kai scowled as he saw the long seaweed fall to the ground. "Ergh!" He exclaimed as he tried to rub the slime off. When he was unsuccessful, he glared down at Syaoran's figure in the water. "I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" he yelled out angrily. He saw Syaoran look up innocently. "What do you mean Kai?" he asked. Kai glared at him and Kinako smiled. He didn't see Syaoran turn to high-five the small boy.**

I hope you liked those. I'll try and put the chapter up as soon as I can. (From Syaoran is Kawaii)


	15. Too much suncream and the Maze cards

Thanks for being patient with me. I know it took a long time to write this chapter, but I had a mental block and stuff. Or maybe it was the back to school blues……Anyway. It makes me really happy that I actually have ppl reading this fanfic, so thank you so much for giving it a go. I am fully aware that I SUCK at writing (even though I'm in the top English class…..) So sorry if it's bad writing. Wait….what am I blabbering on about for? I should say A BIG, BIG thank you to my best buddy Princess Boom for helping me write this chapter! So everyone give an applause, 'cause she did a great job.

**Chapter 13 – Too much sun-cream and the Maze card**

"But before we do anything to little wolf, we need to draw the others away!" The Black Pharaoh, explained thoughtfully. "But how are we to do that Master Urashima?" Chloe asked, twirling a strand of lush gold hair, around slim fingers. "Leave that to me M'lady." The Black Pharaoh said deviously, smiling at the blonde woman. "That's all very well Black Pharaoh, but the little wolf, isn't exactly a push over!" Kai's grandfather said impatiently. Chloe scowled, "Watch out for his spit!"

The three of them were currently sitting around a long black table, The Black pharaoh, also know as Motoko Urashima, was sitting at its head, while the other two, sat next to him. The Black Pharaoh stared deep in thought, looking at the table, where it disappeared in unfriendly shadows. The Black Pharaoh pulled his eyes away, and focused them on Chloe. He stared into her deep aqua eyes. In them, he saw both anger and uncertainty. "Don't worry Chloe. Both little wolf and Kai will be distracted, for our plan to properly unfold. She smiled at him and he flirtingly smiled back. Kai's grandfather coughed loudly, to bring their attention back to the situation at hand. They both looked at him sheepishly. "So what is the wolf doing now?" Kai's grandfather asked. The Black Pharaoh held out an arm and clicked his fingers twice. Immediately a small circle appeared. Kai's grandfather looked down into it, as it revealed Syaoran's face.

***

Syaoran and his friends arrived at the beach. Tahoka squealed in delight and ran ahead of them. Sakura hurriedly ran after him, while Syaoran helped Kinako and Kai carry all the beach gear. Syaoran grumbled, "I need a little help here!" his voice rang out, muffled from behind the boards and his separate esky, which was filled to the brim, with chocolate bars. "What a wuss! So much for muscles!" Kinako teased and laughed as he watched Syaoran collapse onto the sand. Tahoka ran up to Syaoran and jumped onto his back, pinning Syaoran down again and started to pile sand on his head. Sakura laughed and picked Tahoka up, to free Syaoran. He was NOT amused and impatiently flicked his head, from side to side, causing sand to fly in all directions. Kinako shielded his face from the flying sand and yelled out, "Stop that you dipstick!" Kai also yelled out angrily, "You'll PAY for ruining my hair!"And started chasing Syaoran! He finally finished the job by tackling Syaoran to the ground angrily. Syaoran grinned in surrender and Kai let him free.

Mean while, Sakura was busy putting sunscreen on Tahoka. When she was done, she looked up at the two boys in the sand. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but do you mind, giving me some help here?!" She called out. Kai looked at Syaoran and held up his hands, "Don't look at me!"

Kinako grinned, "I'll do it!" Syaoran glared at him, "Don't even think about it Daehara!" And dusted himself off. He knelt beside Sakura and grabbed the sun-cream. He blushed as he rubbed the cream on her back. Tahoka grabbed the sun-cream bottle out of Syaoran's hand saying, "I don't want Syao to get burnt either!" And to Syaoran's horror he felt a Tahoka squish half the bottle onto his back. Tahoka immediately began to try and rub it in. Sakura held her hand to her mouth, to stop from laughing and hurriedly tried to fix it up.

The two queers, rolled their eyes and busied themselves (GROSS ^_^) with applying the cream on each other. Tahoka grinned happily at the rather shiny Syaoran and slapped a hand full of cream on his nose. Syaoran recovered from his shock and struggled to remove the extra sun-cream. He groaned unhappily as Tahoka helped him rub in the remaining cream. "I, er think that was a bit too much Taho." Syaoran said sarcastically. The little boy grinned, "But you won't get burnt now!"

"Yeah……FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Syaoran pointed out, and Sakura giggled.

"How Immature!" Kai and Kinako muttered at the same time, putting their sunglasses on and lying down to sun bake in exact sync with each other.

"Can we go in the water now?" Tahoka pleaded. "If you can survive ME first!" Syaoran said slyly. Tahoka shrieked as Syaoran lifted him into the air, and charged into the water with him. Sakura ran after them, as Syaoran lifted Tahoka onto his back. Syaoran and Sakura walked out far into the waves to the delighted horror of Tahoka. "No Syao!" he squealed as Syaoran grinned evilly and tried to shake Tahoka off. He squealed as he struggled to hang on. Syaoran laughed and gently tossed Tahoka into the water. Sakura saw Tahoka scowl as he emerged. "That's unfair! You're a meanie!" he said to Syaoran. When he reached Syaoran, he stuck a tongue out at him and all three of them walked closer towards the shore, so Tahoka could stand properly. After a few minutes Tahoka was content searching the water for shells and of course fish. Syaoran smiled at the small boy and then turned his head to the side, thoughtfully.  Sakura shrieked in surprise as she was scooped up into Syaoran's strong arms. He grinned at her surprised expression, and then moved towards an upcoming wave. She tried to free herself, but Syaoran refused to let go, so she almost got drenched. He eventually let her go and she playfully punched him on the arm. For a few minutes, auburn eyes locked onto emerald ones. Syaoran slowly moved closer and gently traced her cheek with his finger. He cupped her chin in his hand forcing her to move closer. Sakura happily closed her eyes as Syaoran smoothly kissed her. Her heart started racing as she moved her hand onto Syaoran's wet neck.

Syaoran felt someone cling onto his board shorts and the two broke apart startled. He looked down at Tahoka who was hugging onto his legs. "I wanna hug too!" he said. Syaoran raised his eyebrows, and then grinned. He bent down to pick Tahoka up. "Are you so sure Taho?" Syaoran asked wickedly. Tahoka's bright blue eyes looked up at Syaoran confused. Sakura smiled, as she realized what Syaoran meant. At the same time Sakura and Syaoran leant forward and each kissed Tahoka's cheeks. He spluttered in annoyance when they were finished. "Yuck!" he exclaimed, frowning. Sakura laughed and Syaoran carefully put Tahoka pack down. He wrapped his arms around Tahoka's waist and pulled him close. With one hand he tickled Tahoka's chest. Tahoka squirmed and giggled helplessly. "That's for not appreciating the Sakura and Syaoran special!" he said, then kissed the boy on the cheek again. Tahoka scrambled free from Syaoran's hold and smiled up at him. "You kiss like a girl!" Tahoka told Syaoran smugly. He opened his mouth in mild amusement and outrage. "I'll let that one go! But do you want to do something fun?" he asked Tahoka. Tahoka nodded, "Yup!"

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do…" Syaoran leant forward and whispered something into his ear. Tahoka giggled and disappeared into the water. "What did you tell him to do?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Syaoran stood up and winked, "you'll see!" Sakura folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at Syaoran. He grinned, "Unfortunately, you are NOT the target... this time!" Syaoran told her. "Oh, that makes me feel a LOT better!" Sakura said sarcastically, but looked away at Tahoka, as he walked out of the water holding a large piece of seaweed in his hands.

***

"What on earth is that little boy going to do with that?" Chloe asked, slightly amused. The Black Pharaoh shrugged and raised both eyebrows. "I…guess we'll just have to see…" he replied. "Knowing that wolf, it's going to be something cruel!" Chloe spat, remembering all too well his arrogant attitude, towards her. She still recoiled when she thought about the time he had smugly spat in her face. Motoko angrily exhaled. "How dare he say that my outfit looked like something out of Cinderella?!"  Kai's grandfather snickered and Motoko shot him a look. "Yes. We're going to use Syaoran's weak spot against him."

"And what exactly is his weak spot?" Kai's grandfather asked. "That emerald-eyed beauty and the little boy, of course." Chloe smirked and nodded. "You are brilliant Black Pharaoh!"

***

Kai sat up with a start as he felt something slimy and wet land on his chest. [In a place miles away, Kai's grandfather laughed cruelly] Kai scowled as he saw the long seaweed fall to the ground. "Ergh!" He exclaimed as he tried to rub the slime off. When he was unsuccessful, he glared down at Syaoran's figure in the water. "I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" he yelled out angrily. He saw Syaoran look up innocently. "What do you mean Kai?" he asked. Kai glared at him and Kinako smiled. He didn't see Syaoran turn to high-five the small boy. "You better wash that off Kai!" Kinako said, trying hard not to laugh at the poor frustrated boy. Kai groaned unhappily as he got up to his feet. He felt slightly better at the look on Kinako's face, when he had flung the seaweed onto Kinako. The two boys put their glasses down and walked to the waters edge. 

***

Sakura leapt up to hit the ball high in the air. The volley ball flew swiftly towards Kai and Kinako. Kinako grinned and easily sent it back over. This time Syaoran attempted to catch it, but tripped over Sakura. The two fell into the sand with a thud. Syaoran's head was an inch away from Sakura's face. He lovingly stared into her deep emerald eyes, completely in a trance. Loud coughing interrupted his thoughts and he looked up. "Are you two finished?" Kai asked. Syaoran blushed and hurriedly got up. Sakura slowly sat up also embarrassed. She looked around, to stop the excitement from running all over her body. She noticed Taho carefully digging a hole a few metres away. She excused herself and went over to him. 

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously. "Digging a hole" He answered, not even looking up. "Wanna help me Sakuwa?"

"Sure. Does it have to be any particular length?"

"Yep. Big enough to fit Syao in." he answered matter-of-factly.

"You want to bury him in sand?"

"Yup!"

"Then I think I WILL help you!" Sakura winked at him. "We're kinda cruel though, for always picking on Syaoran…"

"He doesn't mind…does he?" Taho asked worried.

"I don't think so."

"That's good. Hey Sakuwa?"

"Yeah?" She asked while digging deeper.

"Do you love Syao?"

"What! Why?"

"Well, he's always looking at you and kissing you." Sakura blushed and kept digging.

"Yeah, I DO love him. What about you?"

"I love Syao too. He's funny and keeps me company, even though I know that sometimes he doesn't want to."

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked kindly.

"I dunno."

"I'm sure he loves being around you. You're a really nice boy. Do you get lonely?"

"Yeah. Mum says that when I start school I'll find more friends, but I don't believe her."

"Why not? She's right." Tahoka kept digging tears in his blue eyes. "Tell you what Taho. You can play with us anytime, even if you DO make friends, which I know you'll find!" Sakura said determinedly. Taho slowly nodded and then looked up, smiling. "Thanks Sakuwa!" And he hugged her. She gladly hugged him back. "How about if we try and finish this hole faster. I really want to see Syaoran's face!" Sakura said cheerfully. Tahoka grinned at her and the two of them went back to work. (A/N * wipes eyes on a tissue* ^_^)

After a while Sakura stood up and walked over to Kai. "Can you do me a favour?" She whispered when Syaoran wasn't looking.

"What?"

"Well, when I lure Syaoran over there, can you push him in that hole?" Kai grinned. "Sure thing. It's pay back time!"

"Great!" Sakura walked over to Syaoran and started talking to him. Kai watched as Sakura gave him the thumbs up and he quietly snuck up behind them. He heard Sakure say "Really?" and quickly shoved Syaoran forward.

***

"I say that it's about time our plan should be put to work. You guys know the signals, so make sure you DO NOT FAIL ME!" Chloe and Kai's grandfather, (How about if we call him Voltaire? ^_~) nodded at The Black Pharaoh. "Let's do it!" The Black Pharaoh cried determinedly.  The other two grinned and then nodded.

***

"Hey! Can one of you boys take a picture for us?" A man called. Kai and Kinako stopped laughing at Syaoran and turned around. "Sure." Kinako politely answered, dragging Kai with him. "Thankyou so much. We're tourists and we want everyone in the picture." Kainko nodded in agreement and the man ran to get into position. "Say cheese!"

BACK TO EVERYONE ELSE: "Sakuwa! Can we go look at those caves?" Tahoka asked, pointing in front of him. "Sure!" She said. She glanced at Syaoran wickedly, "See you soon Syaoran." Syaoran glared at her. "Don't even think of it!" he growled (everything below his neck, was buried in the sand. Sakura smiled and walked away teasingly. "You coming Taho?" She called.

"Yep." Tahoka walked up to Syaoran's head. "Don't worry Syao. You can just use a Tsuki card!"

"W-What?"

"That's what Sakura said…" Tahoka answered. And kissed Syaoran's cheek. "Bub bye!"

"Hey wait! You guys can't just leave me here!" Syaoran desperately called after them. "Oh, can't we?" Sakura called back and kept walking. Syaoran sighed and though of a way to free himself. He made note that no-one was looking then concentrated really heard. _JUMP!_ He though, summoning it out of his emerald band. Something must have distracted him, because he accidentally sent the Windy card loose too. The results - He managed to jump free of the sand, but was immediately blown sideways. _I'm beginning to think that Windy has something against me!_ He inwardly sighed and crashed into Kai, causing the domino effect. Kai banged into Kinako who fell onto the tourists. "I'm so sorry!" Kinako said as he took the picture – of everyone sprawled in the sand. "Syaoran! What was that for?" Kai hissed. "It wasn't my fault!" Syaoran argued back and was about to give him more, when he stopped as he saw the look on Kai's face. "What's wrong Kai?"

"Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"There's a Tsuki card nearby!"

"Serious?" Kai glared at him and Syaoran nodded slowly. "I think it's coming from that cave." Syaoran felt his heart freeze.

 "Hey isn't that the cave that Sakura and Tahoka went?" Kinako asked walking up to them.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled in alarm and started running down the beach. Kai caught up to him, and forced Syaoran to the ground. "What the hell Kai!" Syaoran spluttered angrily. "Don't be an idiot Li. It's too dangerous just to barge straight into it." Kai reasoned (Why you ask? I have no idea! ^_^)

The three boys looked as the cave's shape changed. "It's the MAZE CARD!" Syaoran exclaimed, even more worried, running towards it. The other two boys ran after him. "Let's split up." Kinako suggested. Kai and Syaoran nodded.

***

"W-What's happening Sakuwa?" Tahoka asked alarmed as he saw the cave change. Sakura charged at Tahoka and pushed him out of the cave. He landed with a thud on the rocky ground. Sakura, was pulled into the maze. "Sakuwa!" Takoka screamed, and started running towards her. "Stay back Tahoka! It's too dangerous fro you to follow!" She worriedly called back. "Is it magic?" Tahoka asked nervously, but before Sakura could reply, he ran into the maze too. "TAHOKA!" Sakura screamed, as the opening closed. "I want to help get this card, and anyway, I want to help Syao!" Sakura sighed for there was nothing she could do now.

*GRRRRRRRR*

"What, wh-what was that?" Tahoka whispered. Sakura slowly turned around and screamed.

***

"Can you get any readings?" Kai asked Kianko. The boy nodded. "Why aren't you talking to her then?"

"Because, She isn't in the mood for mind-to-mind talk."

"How can you NOT be in the mood?" Kinako shrugged. "She's too preoccupied." He helplessly told him.

"What about Syaoran then? We should tell him."

"Are you mad Li Kai! And worry him even MORE?!" Kai sighed at his stupidity. Kinako grimly smiled at Kai. "Chill Out!"

***

Sakura backed into the corner as the huge spider approached them. (A/N: I think the maze card has been reading the 4th Harry potter book WAAAAAY too many times! ^_^) 

"S-Sakuwa! Do something!" Tahoka squeaked, completely terrified. Sakura numbly nodded. "Freeze!" She shouted, and sighed as the Freeze card froze the huge spider. "C-Close one!"

 They both started walking again, but stopped as huge dog came around the corner. He was growling dangerously and showing off his sharp teeth. "I think that doggie's bigger than me!" Tahoka whispered. "ILLUSUION! Make that dog think that he's seeing a cat!" Sakura watched as the dog hesitated then started chasing the 'cat' away. They started walking again and managed to avoid a few more creatures hidden in various corners. "We haven't been attacked by an animal in a while!" Sakura said to herself out loud. "Yeah, but that's a good thing." Tahoka answered. (He spoke to soon for….) A Boa Constrictor came slithering  towards them. Sakura gulped as she remembered her science lesson: _"The Boa Constrictor can suffocate its victim by wrapping themselves around it and therefore constricting…"_

_I've got to get it away from Tahoka!_ Sakura desperately thought. "Take me!" She screamed loudly at the dangerous snake. It stared up at her and then swiftly moved up to her. _Think Sakura, THINK!_ The snake was about a metre away when, "Sword card!" Sakura's staff transformed into the sword and she shakily swung at it. (If you hate details avoid this next sentence….) She neatly chopped it in too. (You can also imagine that lots of blood would be involved, but you hopefully have enough common sense to know that, so you can just imagine it yourselves! ^_~)

Sakura collapsed exhaustedly onto the maze floor. "Are you alright Sakuwa?" Tahoka shakily squeaked. "Yeah, just a little shocked. But thanks for you-"

But wasn't able to finish her sentence as she saw a flash of claws and heard Tahoka scream in pain.

Sakura gasped as she saw blood running through Tahoka's T-shirt. 'The creature with big claws' was about to swipe at Sakura too. She shrieked and flung her arms over her head to protect herself when she heard another male gasp, apparently in a pain. She looked up and saw that Syaoran had blocked the attack. But to her horror, she also saw his blood dripping on the ground. "SYAORAN!" She screamed in horror.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So how was that? In the next chapter, How will the guys get out of the maze? And also, Syaoran's gonna let out his temper on poor Sakura. He seriously needs anger management! ^_^ 

Please review and tell me any ideas, comments, blah, blah, blah *Starts sleeping before she finishes sentence* 

Anyway, what did you think? Did Princess Boom and I suck completely at writing that, or should we pat ourselves on our backs? I gotta go because I've got bloody school again tomorrow and I gotta pack my bag and stuff….NOOOO! Help me! It's going to be boiling tomorrow, and on my 1st day back at High School too. Please have pity on me! ^_^


	16. Syaoran goes too far Darkness and The B...

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was ready to put it up days ago, but then that whole FF.net error happened so I had to WAIT! Can you believe I actually started writing the storyline for upcoming chapters instead of finishing this chap? Yeah well. Also Arigato guys, for giving my fanfic a go. It's great to entertain people at the same time as entertaining yourself! I hope you like this one as well.

Remember to REVIEW and tell me what you think! I'm eager for anything you might have to say.

**Chapter 14 –  Syaoran goes too far / Darkness and The Black Pharaoh's weakness.**

Syaoran staggered and then collapsed onto the ground, gripping his sword tight. Sakura fell onto her knees.

Syaoran grunted and then carefully stood up again, one hand gripping his sword – the other clutching at his chest. He slowly lifted his sword in front of his about to attack, but before he could, Sakura strongly held onto his shoulder. Syaoran whirled around in confusion. "At least use the Power card!" She urged. Syaoran was about to argue in indignance, but stopped to look at his bloody chest. He looked up and muttered, "Right…" 

Sakura quickly transferred the Power card onto his sword then let Syaoran do his stuff. The thing with sharp claws was about to swipe at Syaoran again, but he quickly ducked and ran under the monsters aloft arm, to draw the monster away from the others. The monster roared in annoyance and turned to find where his victim had run off to. "Come and get me!" Syaoran amusedly drawled. The monster raised its claws, but Syaoran was too fast. He ran up the nearby wall (Yes he actually did! ^_^) and back flipped off it. He ignored the sweat rolling down his forehead and the excruciating pain in his chest and forcefully thrust his sword in the creature's neck. Normally our powerful Syaoran, would've been able to easily finish him, off, but since he was already injured the Power card was able to fill in the strength. The creature took one last brief breath and died. Unfortunately Syaoran, also fell to the ground adding to his already immense pain. Sakura worriedly ran up to him.

"Are you alright Syaoran?" She timidly asked. Syaoran grunted in response then, forgetting his own pain, went over to see how Tahoka was. He saw Tahoka huddled in the corner clutching his own stomach, with tears pouring down his innocent cheeks. "Are you all right Tahoka?" Tahoka briefly stopped crying to look up at the concerned Syaoran. "It hurts." He whimpered. "Where? Your chest?" He asked, concerned. Tahoka nodded. "Let me see then!" Sakura said. Syaoran jumped, not hearing her walk up to them. He scowled when the little boy nodded and Sakura knelt down and kindly smiled at him. Tahoka smiled back at Sakura, while Syaoran scowled even harder. She began to carefully lift up Tahoka's shirt when he squealed and closed his eyes. "More gently huh?" Sakura asked, even though she already WAS gentle. Tahoka weakly smiled, "No, your really gentle Sakuwa." Sakura examined his chest cut and concluded, "I think it's only a shallow cut, it should be fine as soon as it's washed off. Do you want Syaoran to do it?"

"No thankyou. I'd rather you do it Sakuwa." Sakura blushed and avoided looking in Syaoran's eyes. "A-Are y-you sure Taho?" She mumbled. He nodded, "because Syaoran's already hurt!" he added. (Smart kid we have here! And I'm not being sarcastic)) Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered that Syaoran also had gotten hurt badly. She stood up and looked at Syaoran. "T-That's right! Let me help you!" She timidly asked. Syaoran shook his head, slightly annoyed. "I can take care of myself!" He tartly replied. "O-o-oh okay. I just wanted to help."

"You've already caused enough damage." He dangerously whispered so that only Sakura could hear him. "What do y-you mean?" She asked startled at his harsh words. Syaoran closed his eyes, to try and calm down. Sakura could see this and took a step back. "What's wong?" Tahoka asked, looking at the two of them. "N-nothing Taho. Forget it," Sakura responded. _Sure! Syaoran bitterly though. __Just deny it!_

Tahoka didn't believe Sakura, but held his tongue. "You guys remind me of mummy and daddy...Are you going to marry each other?" he asked. Before Sakura could answer, she heard Syaoran say sharply, "No Tahoka, we're NOT." Alarm filled Sakura's whole body at Syaoran's piercing words, and was about to look at Syaoran when…"There you guys are!" Someone shouted wearily. Syaoran turned around and saw Kai and Kinako running up to them. Kai looked at Syaoran oddly, "Are you alright Syaoran?" He asked.

 "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Syaoran replied slightly annoyed.

"Never mind. Forget it." Kai muttered looking at Kinako. Kinako shrugged.

"Will you two stop your telepathic communications for a sec and move out of the way?" Syaoran angrily called then held up his blood soaked sword. "Maze card! In the name of the moon, return to the guise that you were meant to be in!"

***

Syaoran sat in the tall Cherry tree that was in the school grounds. It appeared that he was watching all the other teenagers talking. He had already declined the offer to join in the soccer match. But in fact, Syaoran was deep in thought, trying to remember what had happened only a few days before, but wasn't having much luck. It was all blurry and he couldn't really remember what had happened when he had entered the maze. He glanced at a shadow on the ground and suddenly, as if magically he was unfrozen and could remember the whole thing…

* FLASH BACK….*

He somehow knew which way to go, and was about to turn the corner, when something blocked his way. Syaoran peered closer and saw that it was that boy again. The one all dressed in black. "What do YOU want now?" Syaoran asked.

"To have some fun!" He answered, and then disappeared. Syaoran stared at the spot where he had been in confusion then felt something touch his right side. He turned to find that the boy had re-appeared there. "I promise this won't hurt much!" he happily sneered and then grabbed Syaoran's head forcefully. Syaoran struggled to get out of the boy's firm grip but couldn't so decide to stall for time. "Who are you anyway?" He tried.

"You can call me The Black Pharaoh!" he answered.

"T-The what!" Syaoran burst out. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard in a long time!" 

"Oh Little Wolf. That's not going to work on me this time. Now in a few seconds I want you to shut up or I'll do it for you." Syaoran didn't like his tone so he kept quiet. He felt The Black Pharaoh's cold hands slide into his head and start to rack his brain. Syaoran screamed in pain as cold, dull, darkness entered his head. For a moment he couldn't feel anything except the darkness and then it was gone. The Black Pharaoh released Syaoran and he collapsed on the ground. "W-What did you d-do to me?!" he whispered, terrified.

"I'd take in all the light the sun has to offer, because if you don't, you'll regret it!" The Black Pharaoh coolly relied. "After all, I'm not called 'The Black Pharaoh' for nothing! Now run along, I'm sure you're determined to save your little friends, from the terrors I have set in this maze!" And with that, he was gone. Syaoran shuddered and stood up. _What does that guy mean anyway? And then he heard Tahoka scream and panic filled him. He hurriedly kept running…_

* END OF FLASH BACK…*

"What DID he do to me anyway?" Syaoran thought out loud and then was jolted out of his thoughts by a flying soccer ball. It struck him right on the forehead and he almost fell out of the tree. "Sorry Li!" Someone called. Syaoran scowled and rubbed his head.

***

"Hey Syaoran, can you help me with question 9?" Sakura asked him, juggling her math's book in her right hand. "What did you say?" he asked. 

"If you could help me with my math's homework…"

"Why?"

_What's with all the questions? Geez Li-kun! It's either yes or no!_ Sakura though, somewhat annoyed.

"Because I really don't understand it, and you're really good at it!" Sakura said, instead.

"Whatever. I somehow doubt that I would even CONSIDER helping you anyway. I've got much more important things to do. So go ask someone else before I get really pissed off!" he answered bitterly, clearly meaning every word he said. Sakura was taken aback. Never had she know Syaoran to be the type who snapped at simple questions. Even when he had first come, he HAD acted rather arrogant, but that was just lack of maturity. "Oh…fine I WILL then! Sorry Syaoran, how stupid of me to ask you for help since CLEARLY it's so BELOW you." And with that Sakura stormed off. She didn't see the satisfied expression on Syaoran face, or hear the comment he sneered at her retreating back, "Stupid bitch!"

_Why is he being so mean lately? And not just to me, to everyone he comes across. And he rarely complains about anything that he doesn't want to do. He just keeps his feelings to himself and does it! So why change now?_ Sakura thought a she walked down the street. She stopped briefly, to wipe her blurry eyes. She hadn't really a clue why she was so upset. She assumed it was just hormones, but still! It didn't HELP the situation. She heard a 'beep' from beside her and realized that it was her watch. It read 4:30. _Crud! Why am I taking so long? Cheerleading practice ended ages ago! And she quickly ran down the street only to find that it had started raining. She cursed again as it started to get harder and was relieved to find that she had almost reached her street anyway._

***

Syaoran flung the apartment door open, half tiredly, half annoyed. "Whoa. Do I ask what happened to you?" Kai asked from the sofa. "Rain card" Syaoran muttered then disappeared into his bedroom, to change into dry clothes. "Did you get it?" Kai called after him. "I'm not going to even BOTHER answering that one!" Syaoran said annoyed. Kai snickered and looked back down at his exercise book.

"What on EARTH are you doing?" Syaoran asked, stepping into the living room again. "Catching up on some school work."

"A bit eager aren't we?"

"Some people actually like getting good grades!" Kai shot back at Syaoran.

"What are you implying exactly?" Syaoran asked narrowing his eyes. Kai ignored him and wrote something down. He looked up again as he heard knocking at the door. "You get it drowned rat!" Kai said busily, grabbing his text book. "Why should I Mr. smart ass."

"Because I'm working, and don't be so immature." Syaoran glared at Kai and opened the door.

"Hi Syaoran." Kinako said happily. Syaoran grunted and walked away. "Where do you think you're going?" Kai asked angrily. "To the shower – if I'm smart enough to know where it is!"

Kai groaned and put his text book down. "Sorry Ako. You know Syaoran when he has a temper." Kai apoligised, walking up to Kinako.

"I'm guessing that you caused it."

"Hey! It's not my fault he can't take a joke!"

"Whatever Kai. Demo, what DID happen?"

"Syaoran got soaked in the down pour."

"Right! Anyway, I just came over to see how everything was – THAT, and I was bored."

"Uh-huh. Well you haven't come to the right place."

"What do you mean?"

"Syaoran's going to be giving me death stares the whole afternoon, and I'M doing school work."

"I see." Kinako said amused. 

***

"I'm sorry but I still don't get it. What DID you do to the Little Wolf?" Chloe asked.

"Simple! I can't believe you STILL don't get it!" Voltaire shot back at her. She scowled – oh if looks could kill!

"Ok. To put it simply, I transferred the 'Dark' card into Syaoran's mind." The Black Pharaoh told her.

"You did WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"Blondes NEVER get it the 50th time." Voltaire muttered to himself.

"Like oh my god! That's sooooo racist Gramps!" Chloe shot back.

"ENOUGH you two!" the Black Pharaoh yelled. The two stopped arguing immediately. 

"With the dark card placed firmly into Syaoran's mind, it will only be a matter of time before his mind will be filled with darkness. Therefore killing his spirit and great entertainment for us, I might add!" he grinned.

"So for now until the process is complete The Little Wolf shall just be a complete bastard to whoever happens to cross his path – unless the plan fails…" Voltaire said.

"There is no need for that kind of thinking! My plan cannot fail! By the time his _friends realize it will be too late to save him. Meaning that there will be no-one able to capture the rest of the Tsuki cards, assuring Hell upon earth!" The Black Pharaoh grinned again. "But, I will of course be there to ensure that the plan WON'T fail. Now. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to lie down! "_

As soon as he was gone Chloe giggled, "It's so funny don't you think? Urashima's so jealous! Just because that Kinomoto girl's in love with Syaoran!"

"Don't you mean his 'Cherry Blossom?'" Voltaire corrected. Chloe giggled again. "To think the great and powerful Motoko Urashima's got a weakness! A girl!"

"I feel sorrier for the Little Wolf," Voltaire said thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Well you know Urashima. Whenever there's something that he wants, he'll stop at NOTHING to get it!"

"Yeah! Showdown between the Black Pharaoh and the Little Wolf! I can't wait to see how this turns out! Urashima's basically only decided to transfer the Dark card into Li's mind, so that he could snap at Kinomoto and their precious relationship would go down the drain!"

"Oh NOW you get it!" Voltaire sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean you...you… OLD MAN!"

"How DARE you! You little stuck up tart! Don't forget the only reason why you are WITH us -  because Urashima and I felt sorry for you and let you plan revenge on Kaiju!" Chloe's eyes widened in fury, but didn't say anything.

"Now if you'll calm down, you'll remember that The Black Pharaoh had asked us to come up with a plan to 'pull wool' over Kinomoto and the other brat's, eyes. They mustn't know what's going on, or The Black Pharaoh will certainly NOT be in a good mood."

"I guess you're right Gramps. Friends?" Chloe elegantly held out her hand.

"Dream on Barbie!" Voltaire said, walking away.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Funny eh? The things your mind asks your fingers to type. Now why on earth would The Black Pharaoh have a thing for Sakura? Dunno myself. Blame my fingers ^_^

Please be sure to review, 'cause lately I need all the motivation I can get! Have a nice time doing whatever you're doing. So until next time…


	17. Syaoran's mind

Hey guys. Sorry it took a whilt to update. I was quite busy and stuff. I hope this chapter doesn't suck, but so's u know, the next chapter is when Syao-Kun is nice again! ^_^

**Chapter 15 – Syaoran's mind**

Sakura turned her head just in time to see Kai whisper something to Kinako. The usual serious Kinako burst out laughing, and hurriedly covered his mouth to stifle the sound. "Do you two boys mind telling the class what is so funny?" The teacher asked impatiently. Kinako blushed sheepishly and started to apologize, "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to act so immature!"

Syaoran snorted loudly and when Kai glared at him, he smiled wickedly. The teacher paused not sure whether Kinako was being sarcastic or not. "Well, if I catch you boys misbehaving again, I won't hesitate to kill you." No-one laughed, realizing that the teacher wasn't joking. "Boy! Mr Shinohara sure is uptight today…Or is it just me?" Motoko asked Sakura. She smiled slightly.

 "You mean does Mr Shinohara have something up his butt?" Brett interrupted. "Then YEAH!" Toji cried stupidly. Motoko rolled his eyes and in response Brett and Toji high-fived each other.  Motoko was about to say something else, when the bell rang. Immediately everybody grabbed their books and shot out of the classroom. "Crud! I have to meet Kumiko." Motoko worriedly said. "Oooow! Are we in trouble?" Toji asked teasingly. "No you brainless git! It's about the assembly on Friday!" Motoko hurriedly told them, before running out of the classroom. "Fine! Ja ne Tsukino!" Toji called after Motoko, hoping that he had heard.

***

"Holy Raa! We've got Geography next." Sakura glumly reminded Tomoyo. "Oh it's not that bad Sakura. But have you done the homework?" Sakura went pale. "Er, what did we have to do again?" Tomoyo glanced at Sakura , "Pages 12,14 and 17. You didn't do it?"

"OH-NO! I forgot!" She wailed. (Actually I forgot to do my PDHPE homework so…he…he…ON WITH THE STORY…)

The two girls entered the classroom. "Do you think he'll be mad?" Sakura worriedly asked Tomoyo. "Well, you DO normally do it….so..." Sakura sighed as she sat down. Kai and Syaoran came a few minutes later. "What's wrong Kinomoto?" Kai asked looking at her face. "Homework!" She groaned. Kai smiled and shook his head slightly. "Don't worry. It happens to all of us!" he told her. She groaned again as Mr Ikari walked into the room. "Okay class. Hold up your homework!" __

_Why ME?!_ Sakura thought and then fiddled with the zipper on her pencil case as he started to inspect them. "Ms. Kinomoto." He didn't need to say anything else because Sakura understood at once. "Oh! Gomen nasai! I…didn't do it…" Mr Ikari sighed. "Just remember to do it next time!" And that was that. (God! I wish MY teachers were that understanding! ^_^)

"Mr Ikari sure is nice!" Tomoyo cheerfully whispered to Sakura. She started to nod when she realized that something odd was happening. "Master Li! Are you alright?" She heard Mr Ikari worriedly call out. She looked behind her, eyes widening. Syaoran was gripping his table so hard his knuckles were turning white. Then swiftly with his left hand he grasped his forehead – as if he had a really bad headache. Then with a strained gasp he fell out of his chair. Sakura stared in horror as she realized that Syaoran was clutching his neck as if he couldn't breathe properly. "Move out of the way!" Mr Ikari shouted, sliding past the curious students to get to Syaoran.

Sakura hurriedly knelt down beside him, when she realized that Syaoran was trying to say something. "What is it Syao?" Sakura whispered, timidly. "O-O-Onegai!" (Please)

Syaoran briefly glanced up at Sakura. And in those brief, few seconds, Sakura could clearly see that Syaoran's eyes were full of terror. "S-Sakura! Please…HELP ME!" And then she knew that it was the REAL Syaoran speaking. She got once more glance at his now pleading eyes, before he returned his gaze to the ground. "Syaoran! Can you breathe?" Mr Ikari asked. He tried to shake his head, but found he couldn't – something was stopping him. And then everything was normal. Syaoran could suddenly breathe again. After he had gotten enough air he slowly got up with the help of Mr Ikari. Sakura suddenly felt frightened again when she saw his cold empty eyes._ I know something's going on here! Syaoran was trying to tell me something! But what?! ……._

***

Sakura groaned then rolled over, clutching her pillow tight – she was having a dream. She was standing in a green field, and glanced at the passing butterfly. She did a double take when she realized that it was really the Dream card. "Where am I?" She asked it – which was pointless really seeing as though butterflies couldn't talk. The butterfly haltered in mid air for a few seconds, then suddenly flew away. Sakura gasped and tried to run after it. After a while Sakura wiped sweat of her cheek, annoyed because no matter how hard she tried, she could barely run closer to the Dream card. She looked down at her legs, as if with a stern look they would co-operate properly. Sakura stopped fidgeting to look more closely at her feet. _Is that some black thing? Yes! It's like a black rope holding me back…but it looks transparent! Sakura knelt down to feel it – it was as hard as rock._

 She screamed as it gripped her legs tighter. She was in so much pain, that she didn't see the butterfly angrily fight the black magic rope. In a shower of rainbow sparkles, Sakura was free. She rubbed her ankles then looked back up. The butterfly once again flew away._ Does it want me to follow it or something?_ Sakura wondered, but was interrupted by a mystic, powerful, yet dreamy voice. "Please, come with my young one." It said. Sakura took a deep breath, hoping that it wasn't a trap, and then ran after the butterfly. It seemed like ages that she was running through the annoyingly endless green void. "Okay! What is your point? We've … well I'VE been running for ages! Nothings changed!"

"Oh really sweet one? Look around you." Sakura did, but saw the same green coloured fields.

"Look a little closer. It's not what is seems is it?" the Dream card gently demanded. Sakura's eyes widened as the green changed into black. "What is this?" She whispered, horrified. "It's what you have to find an answer too." The Dream card told Sakura.

"What do you mean? How? Why is it so dark anyway?"

"In time, you'll find the answer, just hopefully sooner rather than later. He doesn't have much more time left!"

"What do you mean by he?" Sakura asked. The butterfly looked in her direction – well it certainly SEEMED as if the Dream card looked in her direction. "I don't get it. He? Green? Then black?" Sakura paused, realizing that something seemed familiar. She just couldn't pick it though. She suddenly looked up at the hovering butterfly. "Oh my God! It's Syaoran isn't it!"

"Help him Sakura," the Dream card softly demanded. 

"What's wrong with him though?" 

"Well, that is highly confidential!" the Dream card stated matter-of-factly. Sakura raised her eyebrows and the butterfly made a noise that Sakura guessed was a sigh. "Hold on." The butterfly said, and then morphed into Dream card's real form.

"So what do you mean by confidential?" Sakura asked again. The Dream cards dropped its superior tone as she responded, "Well, it would technically be CHEATING if I told you, you know?" Sakura scratched her head. The woman sighed again. "You have to figure it out yourself."

"Oh! I get it now…" Sakura concentrated for a few minutes then looked back at the women. "You don't by any chance have some clues?"

The women stared at Sakura. Sakura grinned, "Gomen. I was just being stupid. But honestly, I haven't any idea." The Dream card walked up to Sakura and forced Sakura to look into her eyes. "Now do you know?" She asked a puzzled Sakura. 

"No. Actually I don't."

"Drat! I thought that would work. Oh come ON sweet one! It's the Dark card! Anyone would know that!"

"Thanks!"

The women covered her mouth. After a while she took her hands away and smiled sheepishly at Sakura. "Whoops." Sakura smiled back but then stopped as a thought occurred to her. "Dream card," Sakura started. The Dream card held up a hand. "Please, call me Dreama." 

"Dreama? Is that just a coincidence or…"

Dreama laughed. "No, Dreama isn't my REAL name.  My real name's much to complicated to pronounce!"

"Oh. I don't know Clow cards had names!"

"Well, yeah. And you forgot to say 'Sakura' cards." 

Sakura nodded. "But Dreama, what does the Dark card have to do with Syao-kun?" The Dream card smiled. "So its Syao-kun now is it?" Sakura blushed.

"Oh come one though! I already told you that it was the dark card, can't you at least figure this question out by yourself?" Sakura looked blankly back at Dreama.

"Fine! But all I'm saying is that we're in his mind – in a matter of speaking."

"His mind!"

"Well, what WAS his mind anyway."

"You mean, that the green bit we passed, was once his mind?" Dreama nodded. "And now it's this horrible black wasteland?" Dreama nodded again. "So, I  other words, the Dark card is…. Is in his MIND!" Dreama clapped excitedly. "You got it! Gosh, I'm such a great teacher ne?" 

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "But how do we get the Dark card out of his mind?"

"Light VS. Black!"

"The light card…. But were can we find it?"

Dreama shrugged elegantly.

"But is Syaoran alright?!"

"Yes. He IS made of the strong material!" Dreama said. Sakura frowned slightly. _Was it just my imagination, or did Dreama have a dreamy look in her eyes when she said that?_

Dreama continued, "But…"

"But what?!"

"But, I think he really could do with some company….form a certain emerald eyes, sweet heart, I might as well mention!" Sakura blushed again. "What do you mean? How did you –"

"Oh come one! Everyone knows!" Sakura would've asked more, or even be embarrassed, but she was too worried.

"How do I get to him?"

"Well there IS one way…"

"YES….?"

"And since you two look so good together and all….."

"Dreama!"

"Alright, alright! But I my defense, I'm NOT the 'Dream card' for nothing! That's what I'm best at! Imaging!" (Sorry! But I just HAD to put that in! Because my best friend Louisa, would probably say that! ^_^)

"Please can you show me?" Sakura pleaded.

"Well, I can't SHOW you, but I CAN direct you!"

***

Syaoran coughed. Shivering her hugged his knees. (I know, I know! Not very Syaoran like, but hey! It's just a story right? *winks*)

_How long have I been here anyway? TOO long and that's for sure. God! It's so eerie here!_ Syaoran shuddered._ And I can't feel the sun anymore. _Syaoran couldn't even be bothered feeling shocked, as he felt a lonesome tear roll down his cheek.

 _Sakura! Where am I? Will I ever be able to see you again? Please help me! I…I need you. Syaoran sighed. _I love you so much Sakura. I'd give anything, to say that to you again……My beloved Cherry Blossom………__

Syaoran wiped his wet cheeks and glanced dully into the somber darkness. He could feel it choking him. Slowly suffocating him. Tormenting him. _And its succeeding, _he thought dryly. Then something way, into the distance caught his attention._ Is that a pink glow? Syaoran carefully stood up, for his legs had become numb. Syaoran wasn't sure if it was delusion, but the pink glow seemed to be moving slightly closer. He slowly forced his legs into walking again. After a while he realized that it was a person, or more correctly – a female. When he was a few metres away from her, he stopped walking – so did she._

"W-Who are you?" he nervously asked. The female didn't answer. He tried to see her face, but it was covered with a long honey coloured fringe. (The girl was looking down you see!) He swallowed apprehensively, trying to not get his hopes up. He rubbed his eyes anxiously, to see that she was still standing there. "Sakura!" he breathed, hardly daring to believe it. The female looked up and opened her eyes, to reveal stunning emerald. She glanced at Syaoran and elegantly nodded. Syaoran took a deep breath, eyes trailing over her outfit. It was a gorgeous light pink gown, elegantly sliding past her hips, to trail slightly on the dark ground. Silver lined the top of her dress, and ran over her bare shoulders.

Syaoran tried control the urge to start crying again. He ran over to her and hugged her. He buried his face in her shoulder. 

"Syaoran! Why is your hair so wet?" Sakura asked, stroking his damp hair.

"Sweat" he muttered.

"But it's freezing here!" Sakura replied.

"I know. Oh Sakura! I missed you so much!"

"It's okay Syaoran. I'm here to help you –"

" – Please don't leave me!" Syaoran interrupted.

"I-I won't Syaoran." _For the time being anyway…_

"Look Syaoran, the Dark card has infected your mind."

"But what has this got to do with THIS place?"

"This IS your mind Syao. You're trapped in it." Sakura gently explained. Syaoran didn't care in the slightest. All he cared about was the fact that Sakura was there now and that was all that mattered. _Your voice is so calming Sakura…_

"The only problem is," Sakura continued, "Is we have to find the light card to interact with the Dark…So I have to go now. I just came to let you know that everything is going to be alright! I promise!"

Syaoran looked up. "You're…leaving?" Sakura nodded.

"No Sakura please don't go!"

"I HAVE to Syao!"

"Well…at least not yet. Just a few more minutes?" Sakura stopped to wipe the tears off Syaoran's face, but they just kept on coming.

"It's alright Syaoran. I know can put up with this for just a little longer –"

"No I CAN'T Sakura! It's chocking me!"

"What is?"

"The darkness!"

Sakura kissed him gently on the lips. "I know you can do this Syao. Believe in yourself." 

Syaoran looked down – he knew she was right. He smiled bitterly and she turned around to start walking back, when Syaoran grabbed her shoulder. She turned around in surprise. "Hoe?!"

Syaoran kissed once more.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Thanks for all your reviews, but plz read past chapter 10 before u go flaming me about not  enough S+S okay???

Anyways, I gotta go write the next chapter!


End file.
